Je n'ai besoin que d'un signe de toi, même infime
by x-Beautiful Blass-x
Summary: Cette histoire se passe durant le tome 3 après que Katniss ait vu Peeta se faire agresser à la télévision. Le récit se centre sur leur rapprochement.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, je me lance dans l'aventure Hunger Games. Cette fiction se déroule durant le troisième tome suite à « l'agression de Peeta » à la télévision. Le 13 n'a jamais été bombardé. Je me suis permise quelques libertés avec l'histoire de base mais elles sont légères et ne modifient pas l'histoire centrée essentiellement sur un rapprochement Peeta et Katniss. La guerre n'est qu'une toile de fond. Si jamais des détails vous perturbent, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler… j'ai pu me mélanger !**

**J'espère sincèrement que ce début vous plaira et vous incitera à lire la suite. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Tout l'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins.**

Katniss était assise, recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle tenait fermement la perle entre ses doigts et ne cessait de la regarder. Un flot de pensées traversait son esprit, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle ne voulait plus penser, ni ressentir la moindre émotion. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité constant qui l'accompagnait au quotidien. Elle songeait à lui chaque jour, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer les traitements qu'il devait subir pendant qu'elle se pavanait à la télévision dans ces clips de propagande.

Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et elle porta à ses lèvres la perle de Peeta. Peeta. Qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné dans l'arène. Elle serra ses genoux près d'elle les entourant de ses bras, basculant d'avant en arrière. Elle savait qu'il, autrement dit Gale et les hauts responsables, la cherchait mais elle n'était toujours pas décidée à sortir de sa torpeur.

Midi avait sonné. Elle ne pouvait ignorer les rugissements de son estomac et se décida enfin à se lever pour rejoindre le réfectoire. A l'instant où elle franchit les portes, Katniss sentait sur elle tous les regards de l'assemblée. Après s'être servie, elle alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle.

« Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche Katniss ?

-Eh bien tu m'as retrouvé maintenant. »

Elle leva son visage vers Gale, ses yeux le toisant de haut en bas. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec lui. Il devait respecter son silence. Elle savait très bien qu'entre Peeta et lui, l'amitié n'avait jamais été au programme mais elle espérait que Gale est assez de bon sens pour ne faire aucun commentaire. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas.

« La présidente et toute l'équipe veulent que tu fasses un nouveau clip pour parler de Peeta et de son agression.

-C'est hors de question. »

A cet instant, elle revit distinctement la trace de sang sur le sol.

« Katniss imagine un peu l'impact que cela pourrait avoir.

-C'est non Gale ! Et l'impact que ça aurait sur moi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un y pense ? NON ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette idée. Aucun d'entre vous n'a songé à sa santé, à ce qu'il peut vivre, aux douleurs qu'il subit, ce qui vous importe ce sont ces clips. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva, excédée, elle s'apprêtait à jeter son plateau quand elle se rappela les crampes de son ventre et le gâchis ultime que représenterait son geste pour le district 13. Elle avait connu la faim, elle ne pouvait pas mettre de la nourriture à la poubelle. Elle alla s'asseoir à une autre table, où une famille et ses deux enfants la dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux.

18h00 « Réflexion ». Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle attendait l'heure du dîner. Elle n'avait rien fait de sa journée. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte, elle se retourna pour apercevoir la fine silhouette de Prim entrait dans la pièce. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui Katniss. »

Prim tendit la main pour replacer sa tresse. Katniss sentait son regard sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait aborder le sujet du déjeuner.

« Excepté à midi. Tu veux en parler ?

-Il n'y a rien à en dire mon petit canard. Ta sœur a ses humeurs et ce n'était pas le bon jour pour jouer les actrices.

-Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui Katniss, tu n'es pas la seule malgré ce que te crois. Les autres vainqueurs pensent aussi à Peeta ainsi que le haut commandement.

-Uniquement pour l'utiliser. Ils veulent me faire tourner un film sur les événements d'hier. C'est Gale qui me l'a dit. Je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de lui pour promouvoir notre cause sachant que j'ai dû négocier pour le protéger. Le haut commandement se fiche bien de sa santé.

-Mais pas de la tienne. »

Katniss leva son regard vers les beaux yeux de sa sœur essayant de comprendre le sous-entendu de cette dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me suggères ?

-Rien du tout. Je te dis juste que jusqu'à présent tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé pour négocier ce que tu souhaitais. Tu pourrais à nouveau te servir de ce talent. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, j'étais juste passé prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Prim se leva sous le regard dubitatif de sa grande sœur. Katniss s'adossa contre le mur méditant les paroles de sa jeune sœur.

Il était presque 20h quand Gale frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Contrairement à midi, sa venue était la bienvenue. Durant ces deux heures, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'idée suggérée par Prim. Elle était prête à se lancer. Elle passa donc devant Gale et marcha en direction du haut commandement, sans traîner les pieds. Une fois dans la pièce, tout le monde sembla étonné de la voir arriver si vite. Tout le monde devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne vienne pas. Passant devant Haymitch, elle alla se positionner au centre de l'espace. La présidente la regarda arpenter la pièce d'un œil intrigué.

Katniss prit une grande inspiration et d'une voix forte et claire commença son discours.

« Vous avez fait de moi un leader, l'image de cette rébellion, le Geai Moqueur. Le peuple de Panem s'est identifié à moi, il est prêt à me suivre et je suis prête à le guider pour l'assaut final contre le Capitole. L'heure est venue d'achever cette quête et de rétablir une république. »

Katniss s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, savourant les regards ébahis et remplis d'admiration qui la regardait avant de continuer son monologue.

« Mais j'ai une dernière exigence. Non négociable. En me proclamant symbole de la résistance, vous m'avez rendu indispensable à la réussite de la cause, sans vous et vos films de propagande pour guider le peuple, je ne me serai pas rendu compte de ce que je représentai. Vous m'avez élevé au sommet en vous servant de moi. Mes exigences du début ne sont plus suffisantes au vu de la tâche que vous m'avez confié. »

Katniss vit la présidente retenir son souffle et son visage se crisper sous la colère. Elle passa son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Haymitch, Gale, Betee, Plutarch…

« On met un terme à cette guerre, je tue Snow, la rébellion accède au pouvoir et la paix revient dans Panem, c'est ce que vous attendez tous, c'est ce que vous avez de plus précieux mais tout cela ne sera possible qu'à la seule condition qu'on me rende à moi ce qui m'importe le plus, ce qui m'est le plus précieux. »

Katniss vit la lueur de la compréhension traversait le regard de Haymitch. Elle soutint son regard l'espace d'un instant avant de terminer sa demande.

« Je veux Peeta. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Wa ! Wa ! Wa ! Gros gros merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis super contente que vous ayez accroché au prologue ! En récompense je vous offre le premier chapitre de la fiction. Je tiens à préciser que je vais établir un rythme de publication, je pense poster une voire deux fois par semaine. La fiction est déjà bien avancée (j'ai terminé la première partie) mais je préfère conserver de l'avance pour ne pas vous faire attendre par la suite. En contrepartie les chapitres seront assez longs.**

**Je vous laisse donc avec ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour votre gentillesse !**

Le silence de plomb qui suivit sa demande ne l'effraya même pas. Elle ne devait pas fléchir et faire preuve de détermination. Elle resta donc droite, la tête haute et le regard fixe attendant la première réaction. Elle vit Coin se penchait en avant, s'accoudait sur la table centrale et la toisait avec sévérité. Elle détourna le regard quand le rire de Haymitch emplit la pièce.

« Chérie, tu m'étonneras toujours. Quelle audace, quel cran !

-Quelle stupidité, continua Coin. C'est ridicule et impossible.

-Et je peux savoir en quoi ma demande est impossible ? Il me semble avoir mérité un signe de reconnaissance envers tout ce que je fais pour vous.

-Envers tout ce que tu fais pour nous ? C'est une blague ? Tu fais partie de cette rébellion depuis quelques semaines et tu te crois déjà tout permis sous prétexte que tu es le Geai Moqueur ? Nous aurions pu choisir n'importe quelle gamine pour faire ce rôle. Tu n'es personne ici, tu n'es qu'une image créée de toute pièce par nos soins.

-C'est vous qui êtes venus me chercher dans cette arène. Vous qui avez fait de moi le Geai Moqueur. Vous connaissiez mon caractère. Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir ce symbole mais vous oui, alors assumez votre choix ! »

Coin se releva et commença à arpenter la pièce, tournant autour de chaque personne présente.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais tu étais un choix par défaut. Nous aurions pu choisir, crois moi nous aurions pris quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le destin est tombé sur toi : une pauvre petite égoïste. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne penses qu'à tes propres intérêts. T'es-tu seulement intéressé à ce que nous cherchons à défendre. Non. Tout ce qui compte c'est ta petite personne. Tu vis quelque chose qui te dépasse. Dans cette guerre, il faut avant tout penser au collectif et non à l'individuel. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire plaisir, tu es là pour nous servir. Tu t'es engagée à faire ce rôle, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

-Je pense aux enjeux de cette guerre. Je suis témoin depuis la naissance des méfaits de ce système alors ne me dites pas que je ne comprends pas. Je suis pour une République. Je suis allée sur le terrain, j'ai vu ce qui s'y passe, croyez-moi, je sais de quoi vous parler. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas prête à tout sacrifier. Vous, les habitants du 13, vous vivez ici, terrés sous terre depuis des années, vous n'avez pas vécu le régime de Snow, vous ne savez pas ce que sait. Vos enfants n'ont jamais vécu les moissons et les Hunger Games. C'est juste par orgueil que vous souhaitez le renverser. Faites moi passer pour un monstre, une égoïste aux yeux de tout Panem si vous le souhaitez, peu m'importe mais je n'oublierai pas Peeta, pas comme vous dans l'arène. Lui aussi a vécu les Hunger Games et la misère du 12 et il ne mérite pas d'être abandonné à son sort. Tant que vous n'accéderez pas à ma demande, le Geai Moqueur restera invisible. Cette guerre est en train d'enlever tous les principes de compassion et d'altruisme, on ne voit plus l'autre que comme l'ennemi, celui qu'on doit tuer mais ces gens des districts méritent-ils de mourir ? Posez-vous les bonnes questions.

-Mademoiselle Everdeen vit dans une utopie, la guerre nécessite des sacrifices. »

Quand Katniss sortit enfin de la salle, elle semblait peser trois fois son poids. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé le courage de dire toutes ces choses et de façon aussi claire, elle si mal à l'aise à l'oral. La détermination lui a donné des forces. Elle savait que son pitch avait déclenché une énorme discussion. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle puis deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

« J'ai bien fait de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son mentor cherchant dans son regard la réponse à sa question.

« Tu as fait ce que tu estimais devoir faire.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-En tout cas le petit aurait été fier de toi. Tu as parlé plusieurs minutes sans bafouiller. »

Katniss esquissa un sourire. Depuis son arrivée au 13, les moments de complicité avec son menton avaient été rares voir inexistants.

La nuit fut longue et emplit de cauchemars, néanmoins suite à sa demande, Katniss se sentait légèrement mieux. Elle espérait que les autres avaient fait céder Coin à sa requête. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cafétéria, sans même l'avoir vu, elle sentait le regard de Gale peser sur elle. Elle avança dans la file et attendit son repas. Elle finit par aller s'asseoir. Le destin ne lui laissant que la chaise en face de Gale de libre. Elle s'assit et essaya d'engager de suite la conversation avec Finnick pour éviter son meilleur ami. Autant dire que c'était perdu d'avance.

« Katniss. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle tourna la tête. Il semblait très en colère. Finnick les regarda tour à tour.

« Eh bien dis donc l'air est irrespirable par ici. Faut vous calmer tous les deux. C'est la demande de Katniss qui te met dans cet état Gale ? »

Katniss lui assena un regard mauvais. Il avait choisi le bon moment pour redevenir lui-même. Toute la table tourna leurs regards vers eux.

« Qui aurait cru que la fille du feu était une incorrigible romantique ?

-Finnick, stop ! dit Katniss.

-L'un de vous pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Delly complètement perdue.

-Désolé mais ça ne concerne que les personnes ayant accès au haut commandement, répondit Finnick.

-Je pense au contraire que cela concerne tout le monde ici présent, vu que Katniss ne veut plus assumer son rôle de Geai Moqueur. »

Katniss sentit une nouvelle vague de regard sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout Gale, tu déformes la vérité.

-Je t'en prie alors, explique-moi ce que je n'ai pas compris dans ta demande : tu veux qu'on aille te chercher ton Peeta sinon tu refuses d'assurer ton rôle.

-Vous allez chercher Peeta ? demanda Delly surprise. »

Katniss carra la mâchoire. A ce moment précis, elle aurait pu tirer une flèche dans le ventre de Gale. Il essayait de la faire passer pour la méchante.

« Oui. Hier, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on aille récupérer Peeta au Capitole. On n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner là-bas, ni lui ni les autres d'ailleurs. Et comme la seule méthode pour y parvenir est le chantage, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils reviennent.

-Tu n'as jamais parlé des autres prisonniers hier, répliqua Gale.

-C'était évident que ma démarche ne concernait pas que Peeta. »

Elle le savait. C'était un affreux mensonge. Ce n'était qu'en rentrant dans son compartiment qu'elle avait songé aux autres prisonniers. Avant il n'y avait que Peeta. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître en soutenant le regard de Gale.

« La discussion est clause. Cette information n'aurait jamais du sortir des murs de la salle du haut commandement. Gale allons terminer notre travail. »

Beetee avait mis fin au débat. Il se leva suivi de Gale. Pour autant, les autres membres de la table continuaient à discuter sur le sujet.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont le faire Katniss ? demanda Delly.

-Je l'espère. »

Katniss était seule. Il était bientôt l'heure de se coucher. Allongée sur son lit, elle regardait le plafond, pensive. Depuis la veille, un étrange sentiment s'était emparé de tout son être, elle essayait de toutes ses forces de le faire partir, en vain. Elle se tourna, se pencha en avant et ouvrit la commode qui se trouvait près de son lit. Cachée tout au fond, elle en sortit la perle. Se remettant sur le dos, elle l'approcha de ses lèvres et la déposa délicatement dessus. Elle la tourna ensuite plusieurs fois entre ses doigts en repensant à ce sentiment qui ne l'a quittait pas : l'espoir.

Après une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars, Katniis était soulagée de pouvoir enfin se lever. Aujourd'hui, à son programme, elle savait qu'elle irait chasser avec Gale. Elle espérait que cet instant privilégié entre eux pourrait résoudre leur dispute d'hier. Elle n'avait pas aimé son comportement mais elle savait que c'était sa jalousie qui s'était exprimé. Au petit-déjeuner, elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver à leur table. Leur sortie était prévue tout de suite après.

Après un rapide tour dans son compartiment pour récupérer son arc, elle vit enfin Gale qui l'attendait à la porte de sortie. Elle s'approcha de lui. De le voir avec cette petite mine, la toucha.

« Penses-tu qu'on puisse discuter calmement ?

-J'aurai vraiment aimé Katniss. »

Son regard était sincère mais elle ne comprit pas l'utilisation de ce temps. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'interroger du regard que deux gardes du 13 s'amenèrent vers elle pour lui prendre son arc et ses flèches.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

L'un des hommes l'empoigna fermement par le bras pour la faire retourner dans l'autre direction. Katniss regarda Gale. Il semblait triste.

« Coin a décidé de t'enlever ton privilège de pouvoir chasser ainsi que ton arc. A partir de maintenant, tu devras scrupuleusement respecter ton emploi du temps sous peine de représailles. Quelqu'un sera toujours près de toi pour s'en assurer.

-C'est ma punition.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

Lorsque le gorille la ramena à sa chambre et referma la porte, elle se mit à hurler et à arpenter la pièce comme une bête en cage. Elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée, elle avait besoin de se calmer et de respirer. Elle ouvrit sa commode, prit l'objet qu'elle cherchait, la referma et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. L'homme était toujours devant mais peu l'importait, elle était suffisamment fine pour glisser sur son côté gauche. Elle attendit qu'il tourne la tête pour se précipiter dans le couloir.

Elle ne sait combien de minutes il fallut avant qu'elle n'arrive à le semer. Se dépêchant elle rejoignit sa cachette habituelle et vint se blottir contre les fournitures. Coin pouvait lui faire ce qu'elle voulait, lui enlever la chasse, la forcer à respecter son emploi du temps, peu lui importait, elle ne céderait pas, elle ne devait pas céder. Elle serra le poing fermement contre l'objet qu'il contenait.

Au bout d'une durée qu'elle ne sut déterminer, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle resta assise dans son coin. S'il la veule qu'il vienne la chercher. A sa surprise, ce n'était pas un soldat du 13 qui lui apparut mais le visage soulagé mais triste de Gale. Il lui tendit sa main droite.

« Katniss vient. Pour aujourd'hui ton comportement sera toléré. Tu ne risques rien. »

Elle lui tendit sa main gauche et il la tira contre lui.

« J'ai obtenu de Coin, non sans mal, qu'on puisse retourner dehors tous les deux. Pour discuter. Mais saches qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là, elle ira jusqu'au bout pour te faire craquer malgré mes protestations et celles de Haymitch.

-Merci Gale. »

Katniss et Gale étaient assis côte à côte sur un tronc d'arbre. Sachant que c'était pour elle la dernière fois, elle savourait le contact de l'air frais sur son visage et fermait les yeux.

« Tu ne céderas pas. »

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une question. Gale avait compris qu'elle était déterminée et qu'elle essaierait d'imposer ses choix.

« Tu connais la réponse. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Gale, pas là-bas. Je pensais que toi tu comprendrais. Je veux dire par là que tu as connu la torture au district 12 contre ce poteau, tu sais la souffrance que cela représente. Lors de ses premières apparitions, Peeta semblait aller bien mais tout est différent maintenant.

-Je peux comprendre Catnip, sincèrement. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de le voir dans cet état mais pour autant tu n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte. Tu ne peux pas abandonner la rébellion, Coin a raison, bien que ta démarche soit honorable, elle n'en reste pas moins égoïste.

-Tu n'as pas vécu ce que lui et moi avons vécu ! Tu n'as pas fait deux Hunger Games ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Depuis qu'on est ici, je ne te reconnais plus Gale. Tu as changé. Tu es obnubilé par cette guerre et par ton désir de vengeance, on croirait que tu es devenu comme eux, que la vie de personnes innocentes t'importe peu ! Si c'est pour me dire ça qu'on est venu ici alors j'aurais préféré que tu me laisses où tu m'as trouvé. Tu es devenu le toutou de Coin ! »

Katniss s'était levée, elle était emplie d'une telle colère. Gale se leva à son tour, essayant de se défendre.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis le toutou de personne ! J'essaie de te faire comprendre que tu dois te battre ! Pas uniquement pour toi, ni pour Peeta mais pour tout un peuple mais avec ce comportement tu nous abandonnes nous et la cause et tu l'as met en péril. On ne peut pas perdre !

-C'est ta jalousie qui te fait parler comme ça. Tu as toujours eu des ressentiments envers Peeta et tu ne les as jamais cachés. Tu n'as pas supporté ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi pendant les jeux, tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre que si l'on a fait ça c'était pour notre survie ! Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de lui.

-Catnip, voyons. »

Gale s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

Katniss préféra détourner le regard. A cet instant, elle doutait de la sincérité de la parole de son meilleur ami. Elle avait été dur mais elle en avait assez de s'entendre toujours dire non. Au moment où elle allait parler, elle vit les sourcils de Gale se froncer. Elle baissa les yeux à son tour sur leurs mains jointes. Gale semblait caresser quelque chose avec son pouce mais Katniss ne sentait rien sur sa peau. Elle pinça les lèvres, elle savait ce qu'il touchait. Gale releva le visage vers elle et enleva ses mains des siennes.

« La perle. Tu vois Catnip, je ne comprends peut être pas ton histoire avec lui mais ça je sais ce que ça signifie.

-J'ai besoin de lui, Gale. Accepte-le.

-Je t'assure le message est très clair. On rentre. »

Après son entrevue avec Gale, Katniss avait eu entraînement. Pour une fois, c'était une réjouissance. Elle avait pu récupérer un arc, pas le sien mais elle s'en fichait, et avait pu se défouler sur les cibles. Elle était en colère contre Gale. C'était plus fort que lui, même quand il s'agissait d'une vie, il fallait qu'il y mette son égo. Ce n'est qu'après 3 heures d'entraînement, qu'elle se calma enfin. Le reste de la journée fut bien moins passionnant. Arrivé à 18h, elle espérait que Prim soit elle aussi disponible pour profiter ensemble du moment « Réflexion » avant le dîner. Quand elle entra dans le compartiment, elle fut déçue de le trouver vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Elle vit les yeux brillants de Buttercup dans le noir. Elle feula contre lui et alla s'allonger.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, la porte s'ouvra brutalement. Katniss se releva, prête à bondir quant elle reconnut le visage de son mentor.

« Haymitch ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous ne savez pas frapper aux portes ? Déclara de façon sarcastique Katniss.

-Oh si tu le prends sur ce ton là. »

Haymitch commença à sortir de la pièce. Katniss s'était assise sur son lit attendant la fin de son numéro.

« Haymitch ! cria-t-elle.

-Non non, je t'assure chérie j'ai compris, je m'en vais. La prochaine fois que je viendrais t'annoncer que Coin a envoyé une équipe chercher Peeta au Capitole, je prendrai la peine de frapper.

-Quoi ?

-Non, en faite je ne viendrai même pas te voir.

-Haymitch ! Coin a envoyé une équipe chercher Peeta ?

-Oui, chérie. J'ai dû attendre toute la journée pour pouvoir te le dire.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? J'aurai pu aider !

-Calme-toi un peu ! Coin te fais une sacrée fleur. Tu n'imaginais pas qu'elle te laisserait mettre ton nez là-dedans ?

-Mais…

-Katniss, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il a fallu pour la convaincre. »

Au regard grave de Haymitch, la fougue qui l'avait emparée redescendit brutalement. Elle avait eu un tel accès de bonheur mais maintenant elle se sentait glacée.

« Expliquez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire. Tu es attendu au haut commandement, chérie. »

Katniss marchait près de Haymitch, un millier de questions lui traversait l'esprit mais une chose revenait constamment : elle allait revoir Peeta, pouvoir le toucher, lui parler. Elle respira fortement. En entrant dans le haut commandement, elle remarqua qu'un grand nombre de personnes manquait à l'appel notamment Gale.

« Là voila, le Geai Moqueur. »

Coin la regardait froidement. Katniss sentait qu'elle allait passer un très mauvais moment, la plupart des personnes présentes lui lançait le même regard.

« Haymitch m'a dit que vous avez envoyé une équipe au Capitole.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai décidé. On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. J'avais déjà perdu le Geai Moqueur, je n'allais pas en plus perdre un brillant commandant et un ingénieux jeune homme.

-Expliquez-moi.

-Il semblerait que suite à votre discussion avec M. Hawthorne, celui-ci est décidé d'aller chercher lui-même M. Mellark. Et bien sûr mon meilleur soldat s'est joint à lui.

-Non ! »

Katniss devint livide. A cause de le faire culpabiliser, elle avait peut être envoyé Gale à la mort. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité s'imprégna en elle. En plus d'avoir peur pour Peeta, elle avait peur pour Gale maintenant.

« Je n'ai pas voulu ça.

-Il est trop tard pour vous repentir Mlle Everdeen. Vous allez devoir assumer vos caprices.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? J'aurais pu éviter tout cela, le résonner, l'empêcher de partir.

-Vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus terrible là-dedans ? C'est que vous êtes vraiment une égoïste. Vous vous sentez coupable uniquement parce que Gale est partie le chercher. Si l'escouade engagée ne contenait aucun de vos proches, vous vous en ficheriez que des hommes meurs pour aller le récupérer. Ca ne me réjouis pas plus que vous, c'est un bon élément quoi que trop têtu. Mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. Maintenant, partez, je vous laisse avec vos pensées et votre culpabilité. »

Roulée en boule dans son lit, Katniss ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, Coin, bien que cruelle, avait raison. Elle était une mauvaise personne et à cause d'elle peut être que deux de ses proches et de nombreuses autres vies allaient être perdues. Katniss sentit soudain une main caresser ses cheveux.

« Je pensais te trouver ailleurs qu'ici, vu la mission qui se joue.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu le sais mais ils m'ont chassé du haut commandement, j'étais devenu insupportable là-bas.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'était son choix d'y aller.

-Mais on s'était disputés ce matin même à ce sujet. J'ai peur qu'il ait agi dans la précipitation.

-Tu auras bientôt la réponse. Ca ne devrait plus être long. »

Prim alla se coucher près de sa sœur, l'entourant de ses bras. Katniss somnolait, quand elle vit de la lumière. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et vit une silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ils sont rentrés, dit Haymitch d'un ton neutre ».

Réalisant ce que son mentor venait de lui dire, Katniss se releva, évitant de bousculer Prim. Celle-ci se réveilla quand même et quand elle aperçut Haymitch, elle comprit automatiquement la raison de sa venue.

Dans le couloir qui menait à l'hôpital, personne ne dit un mot. Katniss avait trop peur de questionner son mentor sur le déroulé de la mission mais le fait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital ne la rassura pas. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Prim. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus son stress augmentait. Quand elle passa les portes d'entrée, le nœud à son estomac se serra encore plus. A travers les grandes baies vitrées qui les séparaient des blessés, elle passa au crible les visages un à un. Elle lâcha la main de sa sœur quand elle le vit, assis au fond de la pièce, torse nu un bandage entourant son bras et sa poitrine. Katniss se précipita à la porte et entra en trombe dans la pièce. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »

Gale grimaça et l'éloigna un peu de lui. A le serrer comme ça, elle appuyait sur ses douleurs.

« Content de te revoir Catnip.

-C'était stupide et irréfléchi. »

Il lança un regard rassurant à Prim et Haymitch mais redonna vite son attention à Katniss. Il replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Voir ce que je vois dans tes yeux en ce moment, ça vaut tous les sacrifices.

-Tu es un idiot Gale Hawthorne. »

Katniss était maintenant rassurée. Elle s'était assurée de l'état de santé de Gale et de toute l'équipe auprès d'un des médecins et elle était passée les voir pour vérifier. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle sortit de la zone des malades. Dans le couloir, elle vit Haymitch, adossé contre un poteau, les bras croisés. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Emmenez-moi à Peeta.

-Tu auras mis le temps. »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut à tous et MERCI ! :) :) :) :) GROS GROS MERCI pour vos reviews ! J'étais super contente ! Voici la suite de la fiction !**

Elle avait pris la critique de Haymitch en pleine face mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Etant tombé sur Gale avant, elle s'était arrêtée, très rassurée de le savoir sain et sauf. Elle l'avait cherché partout du regard quand Gale lui parlait, mais elle ne l'avait vu nulle part. Son inquiétude avait monté encore d'un cran mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans remercier tous ces hommes qui s'étaient battus pour elle.

Mais maintenant, elle était là. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir.

« Haymitch. Si Peeta était mort, vous me l'auriez dit ?

-Tu peux respirer chérie, ton Peeta est vivant. »

Elle faillit s'évanouir de bonheur et s'accrocha à Haymitch.

« Garde ces effusions pour lui.

-J'ai peur Haymitch. »

Ils passèrent l'entrée des soins intensifs, là où les cas les plus graves étaient étudiés. Katniss se sentit encore plus mal. L'attente devenait interminable. Elle évitait de regarder les baies vitrées. Presque toutes les cases étaient occupées. En passant devant l'une d'elle, elle s'arrêta néanmoins. Johanna Mason était allongée sur un lit entourée d'une armée de médecin.

« Avance, chérie. »

Haymitch la poussa. Elle se sentait défaillir. Elle se savait coupable, terriblement. Pourquoi était-elle sortie de l'arène et pas eux ? Haymitch appuya sur un autre bouton, une porte s'ouvrit. L'ambiance de cet espace était nettement plus sombre, plus froid, morbide. Un médecin s'avança vers eux.

« Mlle Everdeen, , vous ne pouvez pas accéder à cette zone. »

Katniss sentit de suite son mentor la retenir par les épaules.

« Ca ne vas pas lui plaire. Mon visage est le témoin de ce qu'elle peut faire quand elle est en colère.

-Ce service est réservé au médecin uniquement. Mlle Everdeen devra attendre avant de le voir.

-Attendre ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

Katniss était prête à bondir. Elle eut l'aval de son mentor qui relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules. Katniss se précipita contre le médecin, le plaqua contre un mur et le serra à la gorge.

« Ne me demandez pas d'attendre. Tout sauf ça ! hurla-t-elle. »

Elle resserra la pression sur la gorge du médecin.

« Très bien. Je vais vous faire entrer. »

Katniss le lâcha. Le médecin porta ses mains à son cou.

« Maintenant. »

Ils arpentèrent encore quelques couloirs quand le médecin se stoppa.

« C'est la dernière porte que j'ouvrirais. La prochaine mettrait sa santé en danger. »

Katniss acquiesça. La porte s'ouvrit. Le médecin la laissa entrer. Elle tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche vers l'immense baie vitrée. Elle s'avança, plaquant sa main gauche sur la paroi. Elle respirait lentement, clignant des yeux. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il était sous ses yeux. Depuis l'arène c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle s'arrêta, s'accolant contre la vitre. Peeta. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Un flot d'émotions la transperça : la joie, la peur, le soulagement, la tendresse, l'envie… mais ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout c'était de le toucher, de le serrer fort entre ses bras.

« Pourquoi est-il dans cette capsule ?

-Il était dans un état de déshydrations et de fatigue extrême quand l'équipe l'a ramené. Ce cocon va l'aider à récupérer. Il va y rester quelques jours.

-Il peut m'entendre ?

-Non. Il dort.

-A t'il subi des séquelles irréversibles ?

-C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais je pense qu'il s'en remettra, physiquement parlant. »

Katniss acquiesça et se retourna à nouveau vers Peeta. Elle détaillait chaque parcelle qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Il était couché, les yeux fermés, habillé d'une blouse. Son visage semblait serein. Mais son corps disait tout autre chose. Il avait beaucoup maigri et malgré la blouse, Katniss pouvait apercevoir des traces de bleus. Elle plissa les yeux comme si de son seul regard, elle pouvait le soigner, tout détailler. Elle se sentait coupable mais plus que tout rassurée. Maintenant il était là auprès d'elle, vivant et elle se jura intérieurement de prendre soin de lui.

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Haymitch.

« Chérie, tu vas devoir le laisser. Tu dois aller dormir et tu n'as pas le droit de passer la nuit ici.

-Il n'est pas si tard que ça. Ca fait à peine quelques minutes que je l'ai retrouvé.

-Ca fait des heures que tu es là Katniss. Tu ne veux pas que Peeta se réveille et te voit avec des cernes sous les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas rester ?

-Toi comme moi savons que tu dois te reposer. Allez viens, je te promets qu'il sera toujours là demain. »

Katniss ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et pour une fois, ce n'était pas la faute des Hunger Games, enfin pas tout à fait. Elle revivait ses deuxièmes jeux mais au lieu de voir les morts et les attaques, elle se repassait en boucle les moments passés avec Peeta et notamment ce baiser sur la plage. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement : les sensations, la chaleur et ce petit plus au fond de son ventre. A l'époque, ce baiser l'avait marqué, c'était le premier qui lui donnait envie d'en avoir plus. Maintenant, elle donnerait tout pour sentir ses lèvres une nouvelle fois contre les siennes.

Quand il fut l'heure de se lever, Katniss grogna, elle venait tout juste de s'endormir. Elle sentit une main se presser contre son avant-bras et elle se résigna à regarder Prim.

« Lève-toi. C'est l'heure. »

Katniss grogna à nouveau. Elle plongea son bras puis observa son emploi du temps : Douche. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle resta longuement dessous, savourant le contact de l'eau chaude. Elle en profita pour se laver les cheveux. Une fois fini, elle remarqua qu'elle avait 10 minutes de retard sur l'heure prévue pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle courut presque jusqu'au self et pria pour ne pas se faire rejeter. Une fois à table, elle fut ravie de constater que Gale était présent.

« Tu es en retard.

-J'ai pris un peu trop de temps sous la douche.

-Ca se voit. »

Katniss arqua un sourcil, sceptique. Etait-elle mal rincée ? Elle s'impacta rapidement mais ne trouva rien à redire sur son apparence. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit le sourire de Gale.

« C'était une blague ?

-Tu as juste les cheveux détachés Catnip. C'est rare et ça mérite d'être signalé. »

Katniss lui adressa un sourire franc. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son Gale, son ami de la forêt.

« Gale, commença Delly, je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Pour avoir été chercher Peeta et les autres. Merci, sincèrement. »

Katniss observa Gale sourire à Delly. Elle ne l'avait pas remercié, elle. Soudainement, elle sentit une bouffée de jalousie s'immiscer en elle.

« Vous avez pu voir Peeta ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est dans un espace protégé, personne n'a le droit d'entrer donc non, on ne peut pas avoir de nouvelles, lui répondit Gale. »

Katniss se garda bien de dire qu'elle avait pu entrer et le voir. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle voulait garder cette information pour elle. Ca ne les regardait pas mais elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle seule avait pu voir Peeta. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Katniss pensa que Coin serait fière d'elle, elle n'avait pas fait une seule vague aujourd'hui. Comme un bon petit soldat du 13, elle avait suivi à la lettre son emploi du temps. Mais elle n'attendait qu'une chose, le moment où son bras lui dirait de se rendre à l'hôpital. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était impatiente de s'y rendre. Elle espérait qu'on l'y envoi. Depuis son altercation avec Coin, elle doutait que cette dernière veuille lui faire plaisir. A son grand étonnement, sa journée se déroula bien. Elle aimait pratiquer le combat et les séances d'entraînement lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. Quand à 18h, elle vit « Rendez-vous à l'hôpital » à la place de « Réflexion », elle se précipita à l'étage consacré aux soins intensifs.

Arrivée là-bas, elle fut très heureuse de croiser Prim. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Sa sœur s'activait auprès de plusieurs patients, elle était la douceur et les gentillesses incarnées. Après ce bref moment de contemplation, Katniss s'avança jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

« Bonsoir, Katniss Everdeen. Mon emploi du temps m'indique d'être ici, dit-elle en tendant son bras.

-Bonsoir Mlle Everdeen. La présidente vous a autorisée à venir voir . »

Autant dire que le choc de la nouvelle, la laissa stoïque. Finalement, elle l'avait peut être jugée trop vite. L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle arpenta, à nouveau, les sombres couloirs de l'hôpital. Arrivée à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu Johanna hier, elle s'arrêta constatant qu'elle n'était plus là.

« Excusez-moi, mais savez-vous où se trouve Johanna Mason ?

-Je n'ai pas reçu l'autorisation de vous transmettre cette information. »

L'homme continua à marcher. Katniss espérait au fond d'elle que Johanna allait bien. Elle se promit que dès que cette dernière serait sur pied, elle irait lui parler et la remercier. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la zone réservée. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de la vitre. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'il n'était plus dans la capsule. Il était toujours allongé et inconscient.

« Les médecins vous autorisent à entrer dans la pièce. »

Katniss se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair vers l'homme, très surprise par la nouvelle.

« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Son niveau d'impatience était à son paroxysme, elle aurait pu sauter sur place tellement elle souhaitait accélérer le temps. Un homme, qu'elle supposait être un médecin, s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua les consignes à respecter. Elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur mais une seule chose lui importait.

« Je peux le toucher ?

-Mlle Everdeen, calmez-vous et écoutez svp. Vous pourrez le toucher mais uniquement le haut du corps, le visage et les bras. M. Mellark a subi de nombreuses blessures et son corps n'est pas encore entièrement remis.

-Pourtant il n'est plus dans la capsule.

-Non mais elle a été bien utile. Elle a considérablement amélioré son état. Actuellement, il est plongé dans un coma artificiel, le temps au reste de son corps de cicatriser sans qu'il ne souffre. Vous allez devoir porter une tenue de protection et vous pourrez entrer. »

Katniss enfila la blouse et les chaussettes de protection. Le médecin, après ses multiples supplications avait fini par céder et les avaient laissé seuls en insistant sur le fait de faire très attention. Quand la porte coulissa, elle entra prudemment dans la pièce. Elle descendit la pente en se tenant à la rambarde. Elle s'approcha, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Depuis hier, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : le serrer contre elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près, elle hésitait. Il lui semblait si fragile mais en même temps si paisible. L'espace d'un instant, elle croyait qu'il dormait, il avait la même expression sereine que lorsqu'ils sommeillaient ensemble durant la tournée de la victoire. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et tendit sa main vers son bras. La froideur de sa peau la surprit, elle s'avança encore plus près de lui et fit glisser sa main le long de sa peau. Elle remarqua à nouveau les bleus qui parsemaient son corps. Soudain, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Oh Peeta. Pardon. »

Elle se pencha, son visage vers le sien et commença à caresser de sa main gauche ses cheveux blonds. Un tas d'émotions bouillonnait en elle, la colère contre elle-même, contre le Capitole, contre Snow mais elle ne voulait pas être en colère, elle pourrait se venger plus tard. D'avoir à nouveau Peeta prês d'elle, lui donna une nouvelle détermination. Elle devait redevenir le Geai Moqueur et faire payer Snow pour tous les crimes commis.

Elle se pencha davantage, ses cheveux glissant sur le cou de Peeta, elle approcha ses lèvres de son front et y déposa un baiser. Elle renifla et déposa un autre baiser, sur sa joue.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là à caresser ses cheveux et sa peau, à le regarder. C'est comme si elle se nourrissait de lui, comme si grâce à sa seule présence, elle absorbait de l'énergie, de la force et du courage.

Quand le médecin vint la rechercher, elle ne protesta pas. Pour ce moment qu'elle venait de vivre, elle aurait pu embrasser Coin pour la remercier.

« Pourrais-je revenir demain ?

-Si la présidente l'autorise et que son état de santé le permet, je pense que oui. »

Pour la première fois, le médecin lui lança un regard bienveillant et l'invita à le suivre. Katniss se tourna une dernière fois vers Peeta, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, Katniss se dirigeait pour se rendre à la cafétéria lorsqu'elle tomba sur Gale.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien. Il se repose mais les soins sont efficaces. »

Gale hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir mais Katniss le retint par le bras.

« Attends. Hier, dans l'inquiétude de votre retour, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Alors, merci Gale.

-Ca va paraître égoïste mais si je l'ai fais, c'est uniquement pour toi. Je ne supportais pas de te voir malheureuse, ce n'était pas désintéressé même si j'ai ramené la concurrence.

-Gale… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Katniss ne dit rien, ni ne bougea. Elle n'était ni pour, ni contre. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et au vu de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir pour elle, elle décida de le laisser faire. Elle sentit donc les lèvres de Gale se presser contre les siennes. Le baiser fut court mais tendre. Lorsqu'il se recula, elle lui sourit brièvement.

« Tu es compliquée Katniss, tu me laisses toujours t'embrasser mais pour lui, tu serais prête à abandonner la rébellion et à laisser gagner Snow. J'aimerai te comprendre. »

Katniss ne répondit pas et laissa Gale repartir. Après le dîner, elle observa son bras et put y lire : « Convocation au haut commandement ». A cette heure, elle s'étonnait d'être demandée. Comme la bonne habitante du 13 qu'elle était devenue, elle se rendit donc au lieu demandé. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remarqua que tout le monde était là. Plutarch semblait ravi et surexcité.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé.

-Oui, répondit Coin, ravie de constater que pour une fois on ne vous a pas attendu. Ce soir nous allons diffuser un nouveau spot contre le Capitole. »

Katniss acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle ne comprenait pas l'excitation générale, elle n'avait rien fait depuis le dernier tournage. Elle se demandait quelles images ils avaient pu utiliser, peut être des essais non utilisés d'elle sur le terrain. Lorsque la télévision cessa de diffuser l'émission du Capitole, Katniss se tourna vers l'écran.

Le spot débuta. Elle se voyait, des images issues des anciens spots, le son disait qu'en plus d'être une guerrière, la fille du feu était fidèle et n'abandonnait jamais les gens qu'elle aime. Elle revit donc ses grandes preuves d'affection, de sa première moisson pour sauver Prim à son premier baiser avec Peeta en passant par l'instant où elle avait refusé de tirer sur Finnick. Tout cela passait très vite quand soudain, elle vit des images qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle vit Gale et toute l'escouade en train de lutter et de se battre, elle fronça les sourcils, puis elle se vit comme si elle aussi faisait partie de l'assaut. Soudainement, elle sentit la bile lui montait dans la gorge quand elle vit les images d'elle à l'hôpital s'assurant que l'escouade venue sauver Peeta allait bien. Le son disait que le Geai Moqueur n'avait pas été blessé mais qu'il se préoccupait de ses soldats. Elle se vit serrer Gale dans ses bras. Jusque là, elle aurait pu supporter ses images mais quand le plan changea et qu'elle découvrit la nature du plan suivant, elle sentit une nouvelle crise de colère monter en elle.

Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. C'était du domaine privé, ce moment lui appartenait à elle et maintenant tout Panem pouvait le voir. Et ce qu'osait dire le narrateur sur les images été horrible. Une fois que la musique de fin s'arrêta et que le programme traditionnel reprit sa place, elle ne dit aucun mot. Elle savait tous les regards sur elle. Elle tenta de se maîtriser. Elle regarda d'abord Gale. Dire que juste avant il avait osé l'embrasser et dire qu'il avait fait ça pour elle.

« Comment avez-vous osé diffuser ça ? La simple idée de me filmer, de le filmer dans ce cadre n'aurait jamais dû vous effleurer l'esprit. C'était du domaine privé !

-Tu es un personnage public Katniss, tu n'as pas de vie privée, répondit Coin.

-Pourquoi avoir fait un spot là-dessus ? Vous ne vouliez même pas aller le chercher, vous étiez prête à l'abandonner et maintenant vous vous servez de lui.

-Katniss, la coupa Plutarch, ta dévotion et ton amour envers Peeta peut nous attirer de nouvelles personnes. Cela adoucit ton image également, ça donne de toi un côté plus humain.

-Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse à moi ! Vous ne respectez rien, ni personne ! »

Sur ces mots Katniss sortit de la salle. L'air était trop lourd à l'intérieur. Elle entendit néanmoins la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Sans même se retourner, elle savait très bien quelle personne s'y trouvait.

« Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. C'est encore pire venant de toi.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait de guetter de cœur.

-C'était pour ça depuis le début. C'est pour ça que Coin a accepté que vous alliez le chercher. Elle a exigé une contrepartie : un spot. C'est injuste d'exploiter ma vie comme vous le faites. Ces retrouvailles avec Peeta ne regardaient que moi, vous m'avez filmé à mon insu. C'était un moment intime.

-Oui, ça on l'a tous remarqué. »

Katniss était prête à feuler sur Gale comme Buttercup le faisait avec elle. Voilà qu'il recommençait avec sa jalousie.

« Tu recommences avec ça !

-En même temps, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Tu m'as embrassé à peine une minute après lui ! »

Cette fois ci, elle ne contrôla plus sa colère.

« C'est faux ! Avec lui, c'est toujours moi qui l'embrasse alors qu'avec toi, elle se stoppa, ce n'est jamais moi qui vient te chercher. »

Elle mesurait la cruauté de ses paroles mais lui aussi venait de lui faire mal. Il devait payer. Elle voyait bien qu'à la tête de Gale, elle avait touché juste.

« Pourtant tu te laisses toujours faire.

-Il fallait bien te remercier et si ça devait passer par ça, alors j'étais prête à l'accepter. »

Suite à cette trahison, Katniss décida d'arrêter d'être obéissante. Elle n'alla pas dîner, ne se lava pas et se mit en boule dans son lit. Elle regrettait ses paroles, elle s'était laissée porter par la colère mais elle ne supportait plus qu'on joue avec sa vie et ses émotions.

**J'ai été gentille ! Malgré ma médaille d'or (la personne se reconnaîtra ;) lol) je n'ai pas coupé comme une "sadique" cette fois !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut :) et une fois de plus un ENORME MERCI pour vos coms ! C'est toujours un énorme plaisir de vous lire et encourageant ! Malgré mon sadisme, je vous offre la suite de la fiction ;). Ce troisième post répond enfin à LA QUESTiON que tout le monde se pose... je vous laisse découvrir la réponse !**

Le lendemain matin, elle ne se leva pas quand Prim lui secoua le bras. Elle préféra rester dans son lit jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, constatant avec plaisir que personne n'était venu la chercher pour la contraindre à suivre son emploi du temps. Lorsqu'elle arriva au self, elle s'assit, ignorant royalement Gale et les autres. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait rien fait de son après-midi, elle avait seulement attendu le moment où elle pourrait enfin le revoir.

Malgré le scandale des caméras et du spot, son impatience et son bonheur de le retrouver était resté intact. Elle trépigna donc en attendant le médecin que l'hôtesse d'accueil était parti chercher pour la laisser entrer. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle eut un sourire quand elle le vit arriver. Lui, c'était bien le seul habitant du 13 qu'elle était ravie de voir.

« Mlle Everdeen »

Il contourna l'accueil et s'approcha de Katniss puis il posa la main sur son épaule et l'emmena un peu plus loin. A son visage, Katniss craignait le pire. Sa tension grimpa en flèche.

« C'est Peeta ? Son état s'est aggravé ? »

Elle avait parlé sans même reprendre son souffle essayant de décrypter le regard du docteur sur elle. Ses yeux reflétaient la bienveillance.

« M. Mellark va parfaitement bien. Son état s'améliore considérablement. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, on pourra le réveiller.

-C'est formidable ? Quel est le problème ? »

Le médecin semblait gêné. Elle pouvait le sentir et sa lenteur à lui expliquer la raison commença à l'énerver.

« Mlle Everdeen, croyez-moi que cela m'embête et que je suis vraiment navré de vous dire cela mais la présidente Coin vous a interdit l'accès à la zone réservée. Vous ne disposez plus de droit de visite pour voir Peeta. »

Katniss eut un mouvement de recul. Elle allait la tuer. La colère s'insinua dans son sang comme une trainée de poudre. Tout devint clair. Si personne ne l'avait embêtée aujourd'hui c'était tout simplement parce que Coin avait trouvé un moyen encore plus horrible de faire pression sur elle que de la contraindre à suivre à la lettre son emploi du temps. Quelle horrible bonne femme ! Ca ne lui suffisait pas de dévoiler sa vie devant tout le monde ? Il fallait en plus qu'elle lui enlève Peeta. Coin savait où était ses faiblesses. Elle se rua dehors et courut à l'étage en dessous. Elle entra comme une furie au haut commandement mais ne trouvant personne, elle se rendit à la salle de montage.

« Où est Coin ? »

Toute l'équipe tourna la tête vers elle. Plutarch s'avança vers elle.

« Ah Katniss ! Tu tombes très bien, je voulais te voir. Le spot d'hier a été notre plus gros succès ! D'ici quelques jours, tu devras retourner dans un district, il nous faut de nouvelles images d'actions après l'émotion ça passera très bien !

-Je m'en fiche ! Où est Coin ? Et si vous n'avez pas la réponse à cette question alors vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité ! »

A la vue du désespoir de Katniss, l'ancien haut juge calma son enthousiasme et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu ne la verras pas. La présidente n'est disponible pour personne pendant plusieurs jours. Elle est partie faire du repérage dans le 2. »

Katniss oublia l'espace d'un instant la raison de sa venue pour assimiler cette information. Coin sortait donc du district 13. Elle ne le savait pas. Sans même dire un mot, elle s'en alla et décida de retourner à son compartiment.

La journée avait été rude. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa son menton dessus. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait hurler ou bien se murer dans le silence. A la place elle sanglota mais refusa de laisser ses larmes couler. Elle devait se montrer forte. Coin avait vu juste en l'empêchant de voir Peeta mais elle devait garder pour elle seule la profonde peine que ça lui faisait.

Le lendemain matin, puisqu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, elle se résigna à suivre son emploi du temps, du moins les parties qui l'intéressait. Elle savait qu'un grand nombre de personnes la dévisageait pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle osait jouer avec de la nourriture. En effet, Katniss tournait et retournait sa bouillie dans son assiette, n'écoutant pas les bavardages sans intérêt de ses compagnons de tables. Elle se décidait à creuser une rivière dans son assiette quand Delly, de sa voix aigue commença à parler.

« Je suis contente que Peeta aille mieux. A ce que m'a dit le médecin d'ici trois jours il sera réveillé. »

Katniss lâcha sa fourchette qui retomba dans un bruit strident dans son assiette. Toute la table tourna la tête vers elle tandis qu'elle regarda Delly.

« Tu as vu Peeta ?

-Euh …, commença Delly hésitante et légèrement effrayée par Katniss, oui moi, Finnick, Beetee et les autres sommes allés le voir hier soir.

-On vous a laissés entrer ?

-On était convoqués. C'était demandé par notre emploi du temps. D'ailleurs on était surpris de ne pas te croiser. »

Katniss renifla et laissa échapper un grognement hautain. Décidemment Coin avait tout prévu. C'est comme si Delly venait d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante. Pour autant elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas avouer la vraie raison et préféra mentir.

« Je préfère m'y rendre seule. »

Après cela la discussion fut terminée et le sujet Peeta fermé. Néanmoins, si Delly et les autres avaient pu voir Peeta alors peut être que Prim avait pu se rendre à son chevet. Elle attendait le soir avec impatience pour pouvoir lui poser la question.

En milieu d'après-midi, deux soldats du 13 vinrent la chercher pour l'amener dans une salle annexe au haut commandement. A peine entrée, elle prit place dans un siège et balança négligemment ses jambes par-dessous l'accoudoir sous les yeux ébahis de Plutarch. Elle commença à taper ses ongles d'impatience sur la table. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de Gale mais elle ne tourna pas la tête.

« Et donc ?

-Demain tu pars en mission pour deux jours dans le 2, commença Plutarch.

-Pour des vacances avec Coin ? lança sarcastiquement Katniss.

-Katniss. C'est très sérieux, lui répondit Gale. »

Deux heures plus tard, elle sortait de la salle. Gale avait raison c'était plus que sérieux. Elle passerait deux jours là-bas mais ils avaient jugé trop risqué de la faire dormir sur place alors elle reviendrait dormir ici au 13 et repartirait le lendemain. Selon Katniss, c'était une perte de temps puisque de toute façon elle ne dormait pas.

Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. La situation dans le 2 était plus que critique. Katniss avait à nouveau tenté de négocier pour dormir sur place mais, dans le district, elle avait retrouvé Coin et la présidente avait été intransigeante. Son retour pour la nuit fut tellement rapide qu'elle ne put voir personne. A la fin de la mission et de retour dans le 13, tout le monde était fier du travail accompli. Plutarch ne cessait pas de s'extasier des images soit disant merveilleuses qu'ils avaient pu filmer. Haymitch n'attendait plus qu'une chose : descendre de l'hovercraft et pouvoir enfin boire à nouveau. Il ne fut donc pas étonnant, une fois l'appareil posé, de le voir courir en toute hâte vers la sortie.

Katniss se dirigea tranquillement vers ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle opta pour une douche et une tenue décontractée : débardeur et pantalon agrémenté d'un long gilet. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et ils avaient pu sécher à l'air libre formant de belles et longues boucles brunes. Ne sachant pas comment s'occuper avant le retour de sa mère et de Prim et ne pouvant pas embêter Buttercup car le chat restait introuvable, elle se décida à plier sa tenue de Geai Moqueur sur son lit pour la ranger dans sa commande.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni la lumière emplir la pièce, ce n'est qu'en entendant son nom, qu'elle s'arrêta de bouger.

« Katniss »

Elle releva doucement la tête, elle était toujours penchée vers le morceau de tissu qu'elle serrait fermement entre ses mains. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte et elle finit par lâcher le vêtement. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'à l'instant où elle se retournerait, elle serait perdue. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à pivoter sur sa droite, le regard fixé vers le sol. Avant même de lever les yeux, elle pouvait déjà sentir son regard azur sur son corps.

Elle releva la tête. Il était là devant elle dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce hormis les dernières traces de bleus. Il avait repris du poids. Elle le détailla de haut en bas s'assurant qu'il était bien réel. Il l'était. Quand elle osa enfin plonger ses yeux dans les siens et regarder son visage, elle était maintenant persuadée qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Sans réfléchir elle se mit à courir et se jeta dans ses bras agrippant sa nuque entre ses mains et pressant son corps contre le sien.

« Peeta ! »

Elle inspira un grand coup, avalant l'air goulument tellement elle se sentait mieux sans ce poids dans sa poitrine. Elle respira également son odeur et tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. La chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, le réconfort de ses bras qui l'entourait elle aussi maintenant et son souffle saccadé comme le sien. Elle le serra un peu plus fort. Elle ne voulait rien dire, de peur de gâcher ce moment. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et se décida à s'écarter pour pouvoir lui faire face.

« Les médecins prévoyaient de te réveiller seulement demain.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit mais mon état était suffisamment stable pour me faire sortir du coma. »

Katniss ferma les yeux. Sa voix. Elle se pencha et calla son front contre le sien s'accordant un autre moment sans parole, savourant juste une fois de plus le plaisir de leurs retrouvailles.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été là pour ton réveil et de n'être pas venu te voir ces trois derniers jours.

-Tu n'es peut être pas venu ces trois derniers jours et c'est toi qui me l'apprends mais tu es venu, ça j'en suis sur.

-Oui, le soir où ils t'ont ramené et le lendemain également. Après, elle se stoppa, on m'avait interdit de te voir. »

Elle vit les sourcils de Peeta se froncer mais elle lui fit un sourire, signe qu'elle lui expliquerait pourquoi plus tard.

« Si tu ne savais pas ça alors comment pouvais-tu savoir que j'étais venu auparavant ?

-A cause de ceci. »

Du bout des doigts, il saisit une de ses boucles brunes et la fit tournoyer. Katniss le regarda surprise.

« Je les ai sentis sur mon visage. Je savais que c'était toi. »

Katniss se demanda automatiquement s'il se souvenait également de ses caresses mais surtout de son baiser. S'il s'en souvenait, il ne le dit pas.

« Comment vas-tu ? On m'a expliqué, l'arène, la rébellion, le district 13 et … le sort du 12. »

Une fois de plus, avant même qu'elle ne pense à lui demander, lui s'inquiétait déjà de sa santé. Haymitch avait vraiment raison, elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

« Moi, ça n'a aucune importance. Une chose est sure, maintenant que tu es là, ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Elle lui sourit de son sourire le plus franc et le plus vrai. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : l'embrasser. Elle scruta son visage mais n'osa pas se lancer. Si elle avait du le faire c'était au moment où elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Pendant ce moment de réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas que Peeta l'observait.

« Tu peux Katniss. »

Elle tourna à nouveau son attention vers lui. Ses yeux balayant les siens avec incrédulité. Elle savait qu'il pouvait lire en elle mais à ce point, c'était troublant. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle ferma les yeux, elle entendit juste le bruit d'une porte qui claque, puis elle s'avança et porta ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme sur la plage le baiser fut chaud, cette sensation déjà ressentie brûla à nouveau en elle. Elle s'approcha davantage et ouvrit la bouche, capturant plus que ses lèvres. Le baiser était langoureux, passionné et s'éternisa. Elle se surprit à le rapprocher au maximum d'elle, serrant sa nuque dans ses mains et les passants dans ses cheveux. Elle fit de même avec son corps tandis que lui remontait et descendait ses mains le long de son dos. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. Elle frissonnait de plaisir et s'embrasait par la sensualité de leur échange.

Après un temps qu'elle ne put déterminer, ils s'éloignèrent conjointement pour reprendre leurs souffles. Comme à son arrivée, elle plaça son front contre le sien et mit ses mains près de son visage liées à celle de Peeta. Leurs souffles revenaient lentement à un rythme normal. C'est elle qui cette fois décida de briser la glace. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire.

« J'ai eu une crise de folie quand j'ai appris qu'il t'avait laissé là-bas. J'ai griffé Haymitch jusqu'au sang pour t'avoir abandonné, moi qui lui avait fait promettre de te garder en vie. Durant toute la période où tu étais au Capitole, j'ai cru devenir folle, j'errai dans les couloirs, je me cachais. Mais quand l'escouade t'a ramené. J'étais tellement soulagée.

-Je sais tout ça. Les médecins m'ont raconté ton coup de poker contre la présidente de ce district. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, au contraire, c'est grâce à toi que je suis là et à cette brillante équipe qui est venu nous chercher. Tu as ma gratitude éternelle Katniss. Tu m'as sorti de l'enfer. »

Katniss et Peeta étaient assis sur le lit de cette dernière. Comme il le lui avait dit, Peeta était déjà au courant d'un grand nombre d'informations données par les médecins. Elle lui récita néanmoins toute l'histoire insistant sur le fait qu'elle n'était au courant de rien concernant son évasion de l'arène. Durant tout son discours et s'étonnant elle-même, elle garda la main droite du jeune homme dans la sienne. Elle était réellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Après son récit, elle n'osa pas aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus. Mais comme pour le désir du baiser, il devina les pensées de Katniss.

« Plus tard, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à en parler. Le médecin m'a recommandé d'aller voir un psychologue pour évoquer ma séquestration. »

Katniss se sentait mal, l'atmosphère venait de s'alourdir. Ce n'était pas du genre de Peeta d'éluder un sujet. Elle pense qu'il avait vraiment dû souffrir pendant ce temps passé au Capitole. Elle voulait maintenant lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas autorisée à le voir.

« Tu es là maintenant. En sécurité et c'est tout ce qui compte.»

Elle vit la commissure des lèvres de Peeta se retrousser, elle se doutait que son commentaire lui avait plus. L'instant fut brisé quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Prim suivi de la mère de Katniss qui restèrent dans la porte à la vue du couple sur le lit. Katniss enleva de suite sa main de celle de Peeta et s'éloigna de lui, gênée. Toujours aussi à l'aise, elle observa Peeta se lever et saluer sa mère et sa sœur. Prim et elle lui exprimèrent leur joie de le voir sur pieds. Après cela, Peeta décida de laisser les Everdeen pour la soirée.

« Attends, je t'accompagne ! »

Katniss se leva du lit, referma la porte et se plaça près de Peeta où ils commencèrent à marcher. Le trajet fut silencieux, plus aucun des deux n'osaient dire un mot. Katniss se concentrait sur le sol et elle ne revint à elle que lorsqu'elle sentit Peeta s'arrêter près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

« On est arrivés.

-Tu dors ici ?

-Oui. J'ai dû batailler sévère contre les médecins pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Je n'avais le droit qu'à une heure de promenade. J'ai tellement insisté et je voulais tellement te voir qu'ils ont fini par craquer. Tu n'es plus la seule rebelle ici, lui lança-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres auquel Katniss répondit. »

Katniss était ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était la première, hors médecin, à le voir éveillé et sur sa demande.

« Tu pourras sortir demain ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont rien dit. J'espère que toi tu pourras venir me voir.

-A propos de ça, c'était contre ma volonté. D'être une rebelle ici se paie. La présidente savait où taper pour me faire mal. »

Katniss vit Peeta l'observer avec beaucoup d'intérêt, visiblement son rapport avec la présidente semblait l'intriguer. Elle aperçut un médecin, à travers la vitre, se diriger vers eux.

« Ils viennent te récupérer.

-Oui. Je crois que j'ai dépassé mon timing autorisé. Bonne nuit Katniss. »

Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa joue droite.

« Bonne nuit Peeta. »

Le lendemain matin, malgré une nuit agitée, Katniss se sentait plus détendue que la veille. Elle avait même réussi à se réveiller avant Prim. Un exploit. Elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers le self quand elle vit sa sœur courir dans sa direction.

« Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est plus calme. J'ai le temps de manger avec toi. »

Après avoir été servies, elles s'installèrent à la table et Katniss fut ravie de constater que Finnick était accompagné d'une belle jeune femme, à l'air un peu perdue. Elle voyait le bonheur dans les prunelles de Finnick et elle se demanda si ses yeux avaient eu la même lueur à ses retrouvailles avec Peeta. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Katniss alla s'installer.

Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'un cri aigu et extrêmement puissant se fasse entendre. Katniss eut tout juste le temps de voir Delly bondir de sa chaise et courir vers l'entrée.

« Peeta ! Tu es debout ! »

Effectivement, Katniss vit Peeta suivi de Johanna entrer dans le réfectoire. Ce dernier serra Delly dans ses bras avant de venir s'installer à leur table. Katniss ne bougea pas, elle ne souhaitait pas être comme elle, toute en effusion de sentiments.

« Quelle joie de vous revoir ! En bonne santé en plus.

-Tout est relatif, lâcha Johanna.

-Oui, répondit Delly mal à l'aise, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là Peeta et rassurée surtout.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse Katniss ? lui demanda sèchement Johanna. Toi, qui ne voulais pas t'éloigner de lui à moins de deux mètres dans l'arène. Je te trouve bien distante.

-Johanna, si on est ici c'est en grande partie grâce à Katniss et elle a déjà exprimé sa joie de me revoir, Peeta marqua une pause, hier soir. »

Johanna éclata d'un rire sonore qui se propagea à toute la table. Seul Gale, arrivé à ce moment là, ne semblait pas ravi de la nouvelle.

« La fille du feu ne perd pas de temps à ce que je vois ! Continua Johanna.

-C'est ce qu'on constate, ajouta Gale.

-Justement Gale, reprit Peeta calmement, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Je tenais à te remercier personnellement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et les autres. On ne l'oubliera jamais. Tu as notre gratitude et notre reconnaissance.»

Gale lui fit un petit signe de tête modeste. Mais Katniss ne s'occupait plus de Gale depuis un moment, elle était concentrée sur le regard amusé que lui jetait sa sœur. Devant la mine de son petit canard, elle ne put à son tour que sourire.

Après le petit déjeuner, Peeta devait retourner à l'hôpital tout comme Prim c'est donc tout naturellement que Katniss les accompagna. Peeta fut très vite emporté par les médecins et Katniss ne put lui parler. Prim resta près d'elle.

« Allez petit canard, va soigner tous ces gens et devenir un grand médecin.

-Je vais y aller, répondit Prim en souriant, mais j'aimerais te parler un peu avant.

-Je t'écoute.

-Avec maman hier, est-ce qu'on aurait interrompu quelque chose par hasard entre toi et Peeta ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez tous cru pendant le repas. On discutait seulement, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses.

-Très bien mais tu semblais gênée hier, en plus tu as tout de suite retiré ta main. Est-ce que les choses auraient évolué entre vous pendant les deuxièmes Hunger Games ? Je veux dire par là, que vous sembliez bien vous entendre tous les deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. A ton premier retour, tu nous as assuré que votre histoire c'était pour du faux. D'ailleurs vous ne vous parliez pas mais là, dans les jeux, c'était différent. Sans oublier que tu as exigé qu'on te le ramène.»

Katniss ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle avait horreur d'évoquer les Hunger Games, c'était la première fois que sa sœur était aussi directe. Ca la déstabilisait mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Prim. Elle sentait que son intérêt était sincère et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

« A l'annonce des jeux, tout a changé, cette distance que je gardais avec lui ne pouvait plus durer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Peeta est quelqu'un de tellement bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, quand on est dans cette arène les émotions sont décuplées. J'avais déjà vécu ça avec lui et c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Par notre vécu, Peeta est lié à moi et moi à lui. C'est une expérience qui nous marquera à jamais et pour moi, il est la seule personne qui peut comprendre ce que je vis. Je me suis montrée froide et distante avec lui et avec le recul, je reconnais m'être mal comporté, je n'aurai pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait. Mais une fois engagée dans de nouveaux jeux, j'ai compris que mon devoir était de le protéger comme lui l'avait fait avec moi et une fois dans l'arène, elle se stoppa, c'est indescriptible ce que l'on peut ressentir.

-Tu as besoin de lui.

-Oui, je le reconnais, maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va bien et qu'il est sain et sauf. S'il n'était pas là, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à gérer tout ça. C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il est là et qu'on se comprend. Je déteste évoquer mes Hunger Games et avec lui je n'ai pas à le faire car lui il sait ce que ça fait.

-Je suis contente que tu te confie à moi Katniss. Tu sais tes cauchemars nous inquiète beaucoup maman et moi et ça me rassure de savoir que la présence de Peeta t'aide à surmonter tout ça. »

Katniss s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué tout cela à quelqu'un d'autre et ça lui fit un bien fou.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :) qui marque le retour de Peeta ! Dans l'attente de vous lire :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut :) et bien évidemment merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi sympa à lire :) Voici un petit chapitre de transition pour faire avancer l'histoire. Bonne lecture :)**

**Ps : Je ne l'ai encore jamais dit mais je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes malgré ma relecture ! Parfois dans l'envoi du chapitre, je perds des morceaux aussi...**

Katniss se décida à suivre son emploi du temps pendant tout le reste de la semaine et même la suivante. Aujourd'hui, elle était demandée au haut commandement. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se dit à elle-même que ses journées au 13 se ressemblaient de plus en plus : ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, puis chacun vaquaient à ses activités, pour elle c'était souvent de l'entraînement. Durant ces deux semaines, elle s'était également beaucoup rapprochée de Johanna. Elle l'avait remerciée pour l'avoir sauvée de l'arène. Cette dernière était au plus mal, elle avait des sortes de crise où elle se mettait à hurler de terreur. Dans ces cas là, elle était emmenée et il ne la revoyait plus avant le lendemain. Katniss ne cotoyait plus Peeta, il était retenu à l'hôpital.

Une fois dans la salle, elle attendit. Gale vint se placer près d'elle ce qui la surprit. Depuis le retour de Peeta, leurs rapports s'étaient encore dégradés. Néanmoins, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il lui souriait.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus difficile avec lui ? » marmonna-t-il.

Katniss se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

« C'est qu'il est tellement gentil qu'on se sent coupable de lui en vouloir. »

Il regarda Katniss, celle-ci plissa le front, elle ne voyait pas de quoi il lui parlait. Gale s'amusa de la situation.

« Il a fait livrer à chaque membre de l'escouade un panier garni avec des petits pains et toutes sortes de choses que je n'avais jamais mangé auparavant. Je dois bien admettre que c'était délicieux et qu'il a vraiment un don pour le dessin. »

Katniss savait qu'il coûtait à Gale d'admettre que Peeta avait un talent. Elle ne doutait pas de sa gentillesse par contre, ça, tout le monde le savait. Elle préféra l'honnêteté.

« J'ignorai qu'il travaillait en cuisine. Excepté à sa première sortie, je ne l'ai pas revu, il n'est plus autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que Johanna, qui me semble plus instable peut se promener et nous voir alors que lui non.

-Sincèrement, si j'avais eu une information, je t'en ferai part mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

Katniss adressa un sourire à Gale. A cet instant, elle avait retrouvé son meilleur ami et leur complicité. La présidente Coin entra, suivie de Plutarch et Haymitch.

« L'assaut final va débuter. Après nos différentes actions et avoir fait tombé le 2, nous sommes prêts à passer à la phase finale de notre plan pour abolir le président Snow. D'ici un mois, nous attaquerons le Capitole. Il y a encore de multiples détails à régler même si l'essentiel est déjà préparé. Je laisse Plutarch vous l'expliquer.

-Les différentes escouades seront amenées dans nos hovercrafts aux abords de la ville. »

Il appuya sur un bouton et un plan holographique représentant le Capitole s'afficha au centre de la table.

« Une fois déposées, les équipes accéderont au cœur de la ville grâce à l'ancien réseau de canalisation. Nous avons pu nous procurer les principaux systèmes de défense mis en place dans les rues de la ville. Grâce à cela, vous saurez en temps réel où ils sont placés et comment les déclencher en toute sécurité. Notre but est d'atteindre la résidence du président et de l'enfermer dedans. Malgré mes connaissances des lieux, il nous manque encore beaucoup d'éléments d'accès, il nous reste à travailler sur ce point. En parallèle de cet assaut, nos troupes aériennes et terrestres feront diversion afin que le gros des forces ennemies soit occupé. Je cède la place à nos spécialistes en armement. »

A sa grande surprise, en plus de Beete, Katniss vit Gale s'avancer. Elle savait qu'il travaillait beaucoup avec l'ancien vainqueur mais pas à ce point. Beete commença son explication et décrit avec des détails très précis les nouvelles armes mises au point par Gale et lui. Comme la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ses suggestions, Katniss désapprouva l'effet de cet armement. A la vue de la technicité dans lequel entrait Beete, Katniss relâcha vite son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit son nom. Elle tourna la tête vers la présidente.

« J'ai remarqué que depuis deux semaines, vous suivez avec assiduité vos entraînements et votre inspecteur m'a signalé des progrès notables. Vous ferez donc partie d'une des escouades qui portera l'assaut sur le Capitole. Comme vous pouvez le concevoir, nous ne vous mettrons pas en première ligne. Une équipe de tournage vous suivra pour filmer vos exploits.

-Je sais me battre. Je peux être utile tout autant que quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas qu'une image pour la caméra. Je peux combattre ! S'emporta Katniss.

-Si vous passez votre examen d'entraînement avec succès et que d'ici là vous vous comportez bien alors nous réviserons notre position. »

Et la discussion était terminée, du moins celle portant sur son cas. Katniss n'écoutait même plus. Voilà qu'il recommençait avec leurs histoires de films et de tournages. Néanmoins, elle comprit qu'elle devait se tenir à carreau, Coin faisait un pas vers elle.

Une fois dehors, Gala la raccompagna jusqu'à son compartiment.

« Au faite Catnip, j'ai une nouvelle qui va te plaire. On a tous un peu insisté, mais c'est surtout ton bon comportement qui l'a convaincu, tu vas pouvoir retourner chasser. »

C'était la meilleure nouvelle de sa journée. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne mais elle commençait à devenir folle ici à force d'être enfermée entre quatre murs. Elle enlaça Gale et le remercia.

« De rien, Catnip. »

Le début de soirée lui sembla interminable. Katniss s'ennuyait souvent pendant ses moments de réflexion car elle était très souvent seule. Au district 12, cette solitude ne l'aurait pas gênée mais au 13, elle étouffait. Dans son district, elle se serait rendue dans la forêt, probablement avec Gale. Ils auraient discuté et rit ensemble. Même s'il elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait un refus, Katniss se décida à tenter, une nouvelle fois, d'aller voir Peeta. Sa dernière tentative datée d'i jours et le jeune homme de l'accueil, qui commençait à la connaître à force, l'avait congédié, une fois encore.

Il ne chercha même pas à masquer son sourire lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

« Bonjour Mlle Everdeen.

-Je le redis encore mais je préfère Katniss. Est-ce que je pourrais voir Peeta ?

-Il n'est pas à l'hôpital. Les médecins l'ont emmené ailleurs et il lui refuse toujours toute visite. »

Katniss se renfrogna. Cette histoire commençait à devenir lassante. Elle tenta une autre demande.

« Et Johanna ?

-Mademoiselle Mason, il chercha ses mots, est en cellule de crise.

-Je ne savais pas. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux bientôt. »

Katniss regrettait d'avoir demandé à voir Johanna. De la savoir si mal, si démunie, elle pourtant si forte la troublait profondément. Alors qu'elle partait, elle s'arrêta au toussotement de son interlocuteur.

« Vous savez à cette heure, il est très agréable de se promener en cuisine. Les plats pour les dîners sont déjà prêts, seuls les apprentis restent en cuisine. »

Katniss fut choquée mais ravie de l'information qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle lui lança un sourire et commença sa route vers les cuisines. Elle aurait dû y penser elle-même. Gale l'avait prévenu, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui que Peeta exerçait en cuisine. Elle resta méfiante et regarda à trois fois avant d'oser entrer dans les cuisines.

Mais le jeune homme avait raison, à cette heure, c'était désert. Excepté lui. Elle l'observa. Il était de dos, penché vers l'avant et semblait se concentrer sur sa réalisation. Katniss s'approcha doucement, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voit.

« Bonsoir Peeta. »

Il se retourna rapidement surpris de trouver quelqu'un derrière lui mais son visage afficha vite un sourire.

« Bonsoir Katniss. Je suis ravi de te revoir. Ca faisait un moment.

-Oui, visiblement les médecins ne souhaitent pas ma présence près de toi.

-Ce n'est pas toi le problème mais moi. »

Katniss plissa le front et se mit face à lui. Elle sentait son trouble. Elle hésitait, devait-elle lui demander clairement ou bien lui laisser le temps d'aborder le sujet lui-même ? Elle opta pour la seconde option.

« Gale m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour l'escouade. Ils ont vraiment apprécié. C'était délicieux et très jolie à ce qu'il m'en a dit.

-Je suis très heureux de ce que j'entends. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir fait parvenir un panier. »

Il avait vraiment l'air gêné. C'était Peeta tout craché.

« Je n'ai rien demandé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il t'avait autorisé à travailler ici.

-Je le sais mais je voulais aussi t'en faire parvenir mais les instructeurs hurlaient. J'ai déjà dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence pour pouvoir donner cette nourriture. Je te laisse imaginer la bataille que ça a été de négocier les ingrédients. Les paniers ont été tolérés à la seule condition qu'ils soient uniquement distribués à l'escouade, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu t'en donner.

-Ca n'a aucune importance.

-Pour moi si, alors discrètement, tous les jours, j'ai mis un peu de côté des provisions.

-Peeta, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Imagine s'il t'avait surpris.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ! » Lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il quitta la pièce l'espace d'un instant avant de revenir avec un petit torchon dans les mains. Il s'approcha de Katniss et le lui tendit. Elle approcha ses mains des siennes et prit le torchon, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, son visage s'illumina.

« Un pain aux fromages !

-Fait spécialement pour toi. »

Katniss ne put réprimer un large sourire. Peeta était vraiment très gentil.

« Merci mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Ne prend plus de risque pour moi après ça, d'accord ?

-Tu en as pris de nombreux pour moi, alors voler de la farine, c'est bien peu à côté. Je sais que tu adores ça. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

-C'est réussi. »

Elle alla s'installer près de lui, se reposant sur le bord de la table. Elle commença à manger son petit pain, il était délicieux.

« Comment t'es tu retrouvé en cuisine ?

-Grâce au Docteur Aurélius, mon psychologue. Je lui ai raconté ma vie à la boulangerie. Il pensait que c'était un bon moyen de me défouler et d'extérioriser.

-C'est donc toi que l'on doit remercier pour ces délicieux repas que l'on nous sert ? Questionna Katniss, non sans une pointe d'humour.

-Par pitié, non ! répondit Peeta. »

Katniss resta encore quelques temps à discuter avec Peeta. Elle avait essayé d'aborder plus profondément le sujet de sa thérapie mais Peeta restait fermé sur le sujet. Lui qui parlait facilement de tout, même des Hunger Games, pourtant là il ne dévoilait rien. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas et Katniss souhaitait découvrir pourquoi.

Le lendemain, elle alla trouver Gale à l'armement. Par chance, il était seul. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Salut Gale !

-Bonjour Catnip, lui répondit Gale le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Autant te prévenir ça ne va pas te plaire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais faire sortir Peeta de l'hôpital.

-Ok mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider, pour le coup, Prim est la mieux placée.

-Je ne peux pas l'entraîner là-dedans. Elle pourrait perdre beaucoup. Toi, il t'aime bien. Tu es un des leur. Et puis, elle hésita, vu où je veux l'emmener, tu es vraiment celui qu'il me faut.

-Et tu veux l'emmener où ?

-Idéalement, j'aurai aimé dans le 12 mais on verra ça plus tard, ajouta-t-elle rapidement au vue de la tête de Gale. Tu m'as dit hier que mes sorties en extérieures me sont rendues, j'aimerai que pour celle prévue aujourd'hui, il m'accompagne. »

Katniss s'en voulait. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Gale à cause de Peeta et vice-versa dans le cas inverse. Elle savait qu'elle lui demandait beaucoup surtout que la forêt c'était leur lieu à eux.

« Tu en demandes beaucoup là, Katniss. Je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure de faire ça. Enfin, en toute honnêté c'est surtout ai-je envie de le faire ? Tu es déconcertante. Toujours à souffler le chaud et le froid.

-Si tu ne veux pas…commença-t-elle.

-Je le ferais pour toi. »

Katniss s'approcha de Gale et unit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un doux baiser. Gale s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui durant leur étreinte.

« Merci, Gale.

-Tu sais, il te faudra choisir un jour où l'autre. »

L'après-midi, Katniss attendait patiemment dans le couloir qui la mènerait à l'extérieur. On lui avait proposé son arc mais elle avait poliment décliné. Avec Peeta c'était inenvisageable de pouvoir chasser sereinement. Son stress montait. Depuis la matinée, Gale ne lui avait adressé aucun signe concernant sa demande. Elle espérait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes à cause d'elle. Puis soudain, elle le vit arriver. Il portait une grande cape noire qui le retrouvait entièrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et enleva le haut de celle-ci dévoilant le visage et les yeux rieurs de Peeta.

« Bonjour et merci Katniss. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Ne restons pas ici. Personne ne doit te voir. »

Elle lui remit sa capuche sur la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ressemblait à un énorme sac comme ça. Une fois à l'extérieur et à l'abri des regards, Peeta ôta la cape d'un geste théâtrale avant de la glisser en travers de son sac.

« J'aimerai une explication.

-Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'air frais, te ferais le plus grand bien. Suis-moi. »

Peeta marcha près de Katniss en silence durant tout le trajet. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et décida de s'asseoir sur un vieux tronc d'arbre. Il s'assit près d'elle. Il la voyait hésiter à côté de lui, il sentait bien qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour se lancer. Il la vit respirer. Elle ferma les yeux savourant le vent sur son visage.

« L'extérieur t'avait manqué.

-Enormément.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Comment sais-tu que je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-C'est évident. Vu le mal que tu t'es donné. »

Katniss se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

« Comment est-ce que tu vis tout ça ? Ta nouvelle vie dans le 13, la destruction du 12, ta séquestration…

-C'est particulier. J'ai encore du mal à tout assimiler. J'ai perdu ma famille, ma vie, mon district, je dois faire mon deuil. Maintenant je suis ici. Je ne m'y sens pas chez moi. Tout est trop contrôlé ici même s'ils bénéficient de ma gratitude pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi. Quant à la séquestration, j'ai du mal à en parler excepté avec le Dr Aurélius. »

Katniss bougea, elle était très mal à l'aise.

« Johanna m'a un peu raconté ce qui vous est arrivés là-bas mais à sa façon. »

Peeta se tourna vers elle, lui d'habitude si à l'aise, il paraissait soudain bien affaibli.

« Johanna a dit qu'elle saurait te reconnaitre parmi n'importe qui grâce à ton cri. »

Peeta se leva et resta dos à Katniss Il leva les bras et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Disons que depuis mon retour du Capitole, mes cauchemars ne se focalisent plus uniquement sur les Hunger Games, je vois d'autres choses désormais. Et les tiens ?

-J'imagine la destruction du 12 et je vois tous ses morts, en me sentant coupable car tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans moi.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé ces bombes. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. »

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant de longues minutes sans rien se dire partageant dans une discussion silencieuse toutes leurs souffrances mutuelles.

« Je vais quitter l'hôpital.

-Vraiment ? Quand ça ?

-Probablement en fin de semaine, le temps de m'attribuer mon espace. Les médecins m'ont jugé apte à sortir. Je suis calme, la cuisine est une bonne thérapie et le Dr Aurélius a donné son aval.

-Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Je veux dire par là que Johanna a toujours eu le droit de se promener alors qu'elle est nettement plus instable.

-On avait un programme de soin différent. Elle, il fallait la confronter aux autres. Moi, m'éloigner. »

Katniss baissa les yeux et vit sur son bras, son programme bouger.

« On va devoir rentrer. Mon programma a changé, je suis convoquée au haut commandement. »

Katniss arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, pour autant elle ne chercha pas à se dépêcher. Quand l'homme chargé de la sécurité, la fit entrer, elle put constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule vainqueur à avoir été convoqué. Finnick se tenait là, Annie accrochée derrière lui. Elle vint se placer près d'eux et attendit. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Katniss fut très surprise à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. Un garde fit entrer Johanne suivi de Peeta.

Katniss lança un regard interrogateur à Peeta mais visiblement il n'était pas plus au courant qu'elle. La présidente débuta la réunion.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de vous : les vainqueurs. Katniss et Finnick pour être les visages de l'escouade, spéciale vainqueur. Vous serez nos stars durant l'assaut final, symbole ultime de notre vengeance sur les méfaits du Capitole. »

Katniss n'approuvait pas du tout cette idée. Elle voulait se battre pour de vrai, être utile et ne pas faire l'actrice. Finnick acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rassura Annie, paniquée à cette idée. La présidente reprit.

« Comme nous l'avions évoqué durant notre dernière réunion, il nous manque des infos sur la résidence présidentielle. Or, plusieurs personnes ici présentes y ont vécu quelques temps et à l'endroit où cela nous intéresse : les sous-sols. »

Coin fixa son regard sur Johanna et Peeta.

« Elle va falloir nous dire tous les détails dont vous vous rappellerez.

-Vous voulez dire, quand ils aimaient nous faire crier, quand ils nous droguaient avec leur venin, quand on nous frappait. Croyez-moi, on s'en souvient très bien, répondit Johanna. »

Coin fit un léger geste de la main et des gardes se saisirent de Johanna sans ménagement pour la faire sortir. Peeta réagit instinctivement et s'approcha des gardes.

« Ne lui faite pas mal ! Elle ne disait pas cela en signe de provocation. Je vous donnerais toutes les informations que vous désirez si vous la laissez tranquille. »

Coin opina, l'air satisfaite.

« Ramenez gentiment Mademoiselle Mason à l'hôpital. Elle n'a aucune utilité d'ici. »

Peeta reprit sa place, une fois que les gardes furent partis avec Johanna.

« Pouvons-nous terminer cette réunion ? »

Le reste se passa dans le calme.

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis. Katniss se donnait cœur et âme à ses entraînements, elle savait que si elle ne voulait pas uniquement jouer le rôle de figurante, elle devrait prouver sa valeur.

Katniss se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de sueur et encore terrifiée à la vue de ces corps et de ces cris de personnes en flammes. Elle se leva et resta sous la douche. Elle revoyait le visage de Madge qui brûlait dans les flammes du 12. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Entre les Hunger Games et la destruction du 12, Katniss ne dormait presque plus. C'était devenu encore plus difficile désormais, le poids de tous ces morts la hantait toutes les nuits.

Elle arriva en retard au petit-déjeuner mais le bruit et l'effervescence qui régnait à sa table ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Elle s'assit et attendit la réponse à sa question muette. Johanna, de retour parmi eux après une crise, semblait être la seule à ne pas se passionner pour le sujet. Delly, au contraire semblait tout excitée et ne cessait de parler. Peeta, qui depuis son déménagement déjeunait avec eux tout le temps, avait lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Mais les plus heureux étaient sans conteste Annie et Finnick.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Annie et moi allons nous marier répondit Finnick son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh ! Félicitations »

Katniss était réellement heureuse pour eux. Ils avaient l'air si amoureux, si sûr de leurs sentiments.

« A quelle date aura lieu le grand jour ?

-D'ici 15 jours, je tenais absolument à ce qu'il ai lieu avant notre départ pour le Capitole, continua Finnick.

-Ca va être génial, commença Delly surexcitée, on s'ennuie tellement ici ! On va enfin pouvoir faire la fête !

-En effet, enchaîna Finnick, Plutarch était ravi de la nouvelle. Imagine ce que cela représente pour lui, une émission spéciale : le bonheur en direct du 13 ! Coin a dû le calmer, elle ne veut pas dépenser trop de ressources pour notre mariage mais on aura quand même le droit à un dîner avec musique.

-Oui ! Le coupa Delly. J'ai réussi à trouver des musiciens du 12 et 13, à eux quatre on pourra former un petit orchestre. Peeta, elle lui caressa l'épaule, nous prépara une somptueuse pièce montée et on nous aménagera un espace privé pour pouvoir danser.

-Justement, répondit Peeta, vous pourrez passer me voir ce soir pendant la pause « Réflexion », on discutera ensemble du dessert. Je suis au -10, porte 415. »

Katniss n'avait pas remarqué que désormais Peeta portait lui aussi sur son avant-bras un emploi du temps.

Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. Elle se releva et resta assise dans son lit essayant de reprendre sa respiration. La tête appuyée contre son genou, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, souhaitant oublier les terribles images. Une lumière vint emplir la pièce. Elle releva la tête et vit les regards apeurés de sa mère et de sa sœur. Elle faisait peur avec tous ces cauchemars. C'était toutes les nuits la même chose. Pour une fois, elle ne supportait plus leur air compatissant alors elle se leva.

« Je vais marcher un peu. »

Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'accrocha à la poignée et respira fortement. Pendant près d'une heure, elle erra dans les couloirs déserts. Dans le quartier des habitations, il n'y avait pas de patrouille la nuit. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et elle sentit monter les premiers sanglots. Les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait tant besoin d'extérioriser toutes ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se releva et commença à déambuler dans les couloirs. Elle ne sut comment elle s'était retrouvée là mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'avait qu'un seule envie : y entrer. Katniss s'approcha et toqua.

**J'espère que ca chapitre vous a plus ! Dans l'attente de vous lire :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires :) qui font toujours grand plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire vous passionne toujours autant :) Voici donc un nouveau chapitre !**

Elle avait agi vite, si elle réfléchissait de trop, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire. Elle ne s'était même pas posé la question qu'elle pouvait interrompre son sommeil. Son fort intérieur savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes.

Elle put lire de la surprise dans ses yeux. Il était parfaitement éveillé, comme elle. Lui aussi semblait épuisé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot pour expliquer sa présence, Peeta pivota pour la laisser entrer. Il referma la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne savait plus quoi faire mais comme à son habitude, il sut la mettre à l'aise. Il passa près d'elle, la contourna et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il la regarda un instant.

Avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour expliquer les sentiments qui la traversaient. Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et il l'attira près de lui. Tout en s'approchant, il se recula et s'allongea et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle vint se placer contre lui. C'était comme avant, comme pendant la tournée de la victoire. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit.

Katniss bougea. Elle commençait à sortir de son sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Elle se rappela la raison pour laquelle elle avait pu dormir cette nuit. Celle-ci se trouvait tout contre elle, profondément endormie. Elle avait sa main contre son torse, tout comme sa tête. Peeta l'entourait de ses bras. Elle n'avait pas froid, il dégageait une douce chaleur, très agréable. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Sur son visage, elle constata que pour lui aussi, dormir en sa présence apaisait ses songes.

En venant le rejoindre hier soir, elle n'avait pas pensé au réveil du lendemain. Peeta s'agita dans son sommeil. Katniss enleva délicatement le bras qui l'entourait et elle essaya de se lever sans faire trop de bruit. Une fois relevée, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Peeta dormait toujours calmement. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.

Une fois derrière, elle inspira un grand coup. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Alors qu'elle se rendait au petit-déjeuner, Katniss avait réussi à cacher son découchage à sa mère et à sa sœur. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Gale lorsqu'elle sentit un regard brûlant dans son dos. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Peeta. Leur échange ne dura qu'un instant mais elle eut le temps d'y lire la peine et l'interrogation. Il s'assit loin d'elle et évita d'autres regards dans sa direction. Il fut rapidement happé par Delly à propos du mariage.

En arrivant à l'entraînement, Katniss eut la drôle de surprise d''y trouver Johanna. Cette dernière l'interpella.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'entre toi et la présidente c'était tendu ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Katniss hésitante.

-A moi tu peux le dire. On est alliées maintenant toi et moi. Je déteste cette bonne femme. Ce matin, avec Peeta, on a dû rester trois heures pour raconter notre séquestration pour qu'il puisse déterminer un plan.

-Ca a dû être difficile.

-Pour moi oui, lui est toujours tellement à l'aise que c'est agaçant.

-Pourquoi es-tu à l'entraînement ?

-Moi, Peeta, toi, Finnick on doit tous le faire si on veut espérer agir pendant la grande mission. J'ai la haine contre Snow, évidemment que je suis venue. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Katniss et elle commencèrent l'entraînement. Elles durent courir, tirer avec une arme, apprendre à monter et à repérer des pièges et une multitude d'autres activités.

« On se croirait au centre d'entraînement pour nos troisièmes Hunger Games ! lança Johanna à la fin de la session. »

Katniss ne répondit pas mais elle ressentait la même chose que Johanna. Cette journée l'avait tellement épuisée que pour une fois elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Katniss sursauta et bondit de son lit. Heureusement, cette nuit, ni sa mère ni sa sœur ne s'étaient réveillées. Ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fil des nuits. Elle enleva la sueur de son front et quitta la pièce.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait passer une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle vit le moment d'hésitation qui lui traversa le regard. Une fois à l'intérieur, Peeta lui fit face. Il était debout, près du lit. Il ne semblait pas fâché mais il était évident qu'il voulait lui parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme une voleuse ce matin ? On a déjà dormi ensemble et tu es toujours restée alors j'aimerais savoir en quoi c'est différent cette fois ?

-Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Ils pourraient s'imaginer des choses.

-Ils ? Tu veux dire Gale ?

-Oui, principalement. Mais ma mère et ma sœur également. »

Peeta passa une main dans ses cheveux, il semblait contrarié et hésitant. Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

« Je veux bien te servir de veilleur pour la nuit. »

Katniss commença à s'approcher du lit mais Peeta lui saisit le bras.

« Mais tu ne pars plus comme tu la fais ce matin. Je me suis inquiété et tout ça pour rien. Et si jamais ça vient à se savoir, je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable, tu te débrouilleras seule. »

Katniss acquiesça et se coucha dans le lit. Peeta le contourna et prit place de l'autre côté. Après cette discussion, elle hésitait à se coller à lui. Néanmoins, elle ne se posa pas la question très longtemps. Peeta la ramena bien vite contre lui. Elle posa sa main contre son torse.

« Coin nous a fait revire notre séquestration aujourd'hui. Devant tout le monde. »

Katniss se crispa, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne savait pas quel comportement adopté. Peeta était toujours sûr de lui, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle sentait cette faiblesse dans sa voix.

« Je le sais. J'étais à l'entraînement avec Johanna aujourd'hui, elle me la dit.

-Je n'aime pas le district 13. »

Cette fois, elle se releva en s'appuyant sur son torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait Peeta dire du mal de quelqu'un si l'on peut dire.

« Leurs manières, leurs visions des choses ne me plaît pas. Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est motivé par la vengeance. On croirait que s'ils veulent détruire Snow c'est pour prouver qu'ils sont plus forts que lui. J'ai vu les spots que tu as réalisé, on croirait voir la propagande que nous diffuse le Capitole. Ils utilisent les mêmes méthodes. Avec le 13 au pouvoir, ou du moins Coin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait une vraie démocratie. A leur façon de faire, on se croirait dans un système proche du totalitarisme. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il t'utilise. On m'a également mis au courant des attaques que vous avez menées, notamment celle du 2. Tuer volontairement des innocents… Je sais bien qu'en temps de guerre même les bons font des choses contestables mais j'ai vraiment du mal. Je suis reconnaissant de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi et mes paroles peuvent paraître profondément égoïstes mais c'est ce que je pense. »

Katniss resta un instant interdite. Elle avait éprouvé des doutes, elle aussi sur les méthodes employées mais Peeta était bien le premier à le dire à voix haute. Il allait même beaucoup plus loin qu'elle, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ses paroles. Katniss avait toujours eu confiance en Peeta et elle se promit de garder ses recommandations à l'esprit, ne sachant pas si elle était d'accord avec lui ou non. Au vu de l'heure tardive, elle préféra répondre de façon évasive.

« Je suppose que tout dépend de quel point de vue on se situe. »

Contre toute attente, Peeta s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne chercha pas à l'approfondir ni même à le faire durer, il était pur et plein de tendresse. Katniss ferma les yeux et savoura le contact. Elle les rouvrit au son de la voix de Peeta.

« Dormons maintenant. »

Katniss se replaça, l'esprit traversé par un flot de pensées.

A son réveil du lendemain, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était et elle comptait bien rester dormir encore. En effet, ce sommeil retrouvé lui faisait le plus grand bien et elle voulait en profiter. Elle se serra un peu plus contre la douce chaleur qu'elle sentait contre elle. A son second réveil, elle garda les yeux fermés, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à les ouvrir. Elle sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux. On les lui caressa doucement. La main se dirigea ensuite vers son dos et effectua le même geste en cercle. Elle inspira, c'était agréable et elle se serait sûrement rendormie si on ne l'avait pas appelée.

« Katniss. Tu dois te réveiller. Il est l'heure. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle croisa rapidement un regard azur et des dents blanches. Ils restèrent un moment allongés ensemble. Aucun des deux ne parla, profitant simplement de la sérénité de ce moment. Ils étaient revenus à l'époque de la tournée de la victoire où ils passaient de longs moments dans les bras l'un de l'autre à entendre leur arrivée dans le prochain district.

Une fois décidés à se lever, Katniss s'apprêta à sortir quand elle vit que Peeta ne la suivait pas.

« Tu ne viens pas prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

-Tu sais Katniss, si on sort ensemble de cette pièce, ce sera considéré comme très suspect. Tu m'as fait comprendre hier que ça te gênerait.

-Ca l'est toujours. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je vais y aller moi. Pendant ce temps, tu attends ici et tu nous rejoins d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

-Je vais prendre une douche alors. »

Sur cette réplique, il la laissa là et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle vit le trou dans le mur pour inscrire le nouvel emploi du temps de la journée. Elle était déjà en retard et ne souhaitait pas l'être davantage, elle planta son bras dans l'emplacement et attendit. Elle pensait que cette chose devait fonctionner partout où qu'elle se trouve et elle eut raison. Son emploi du temps s'afficha.

« Géniale ! »

Et elle sortit de la pièce non sans avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide.

A son grand regret, elle constata, après avoir fini son repas, qu'elle était convoquée au haut commandement. Cette routine : manger, entraînement et haut commandement devenait lassant mais elle commençait à s'y faire. Comme lors de la dernière réunion, tout le monde était présent. Plutarch s'avança.

« Bonjour et à bienvenue à tous. Si, nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui c'est que nous allons tourner un nouveau spot en fin d'après-midi. Il sera consacré aux vainqueurs et à l'histoire personnelle de chacun de vous. Johanna et Peeta leur séquestration, Finnick ce dont on a parlé, on en profitera aussi pour annoncer qu'un grand événement se prépare, Katniss et Peeta réunis… »

Katniss ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne voulait pas faire de spots avec Peeta et encore moins que lui et Johanna racontent à découvert ce que le Capitole leur a fait subir.

« Nous tournerons ce soir en extérieur. Devant le palais de justice. Je pense que vous avez tous compris l'ironie de la chose. Rendez-vous à 18h pour commencer les soins et le maquillage.»

Une fois dehors, Johanna montra son mécontentement.

« Au Capitole on nous utilisait comme du bétail mais visiblement ici ce n'est pas mieux ! » hurla-t-elle.

Au moment du dîner, avancé au vu de leurs mises en beauté, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le trouble d'Annie. Elle semblait encore plus accrochée à Finnick que d'habitude, elle voyait l'air rassurant et apaisé que ce dernier prenait avec elle. Katniss se pencha vers l'avant, Peeta était assis en face d'elle.

« Je suis sûr que tu désapprouves cette mascarade de cet après-midi. »

Peeta ne répondit pas car toute la table avait subitement les yeux braqués sur eux.

A 19h, quand ils estimèrent que le Geai Moqueur était enfin présentable, Katniss était à deux doigts de perdre patience. Elle attendait son tour. Le seul point positif était le fait d'être en extérieur, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Plutarch s'approcha d'elle suivi de Peeta.

« On va commencer par vous deux. Katniss tu dois montrer à tous ta détermination et ta force, que l'on ne peut rien contre toi même retenir l'amour de ta vie. Tu as réussi à le récupérer. Tu dois…

-C'est non ! C'est le Capitole qui a inventé cette histoire d'amants maudits, il est hors de question que je continue à jouer ça ici ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille avec cette fausse histoire d'amour !

-Katniss, commença Plutarch.

-Non, je m'y refuse. Tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas ça ! Je ne l'aime pas ! J'en ai marre de faire semblant ! S'énerva-t-elle. »

Elle ne voulut pas voir le regard blessé de Peeta mais il devait entendre et accepter la vérité. Il avait des sentiments pour elle mais elle non, ou du moins pas ceux qu'il souhaitait.

« Demander à Gale de jouer avec elle, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'aura aucun mal. »

Après cette phrase, Peeta s'éloigna. Plutarch finit par abandonner l'idée et l'ambiance resta lourde jusqu'à ce que Peeta et Johanna s'installent pour tourner leur film. Katniss n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la voix de Peeta s'élever.

« Moi, on me torturait avec du venin de guêpe tueuse. Des toutes petites doses à la fois mais leur pouvoir hallucinogène est tellement puissant et douloureux que vous oubliez toute notion de temps, de réalité. Ils s'amusaient avec mes souvenirs, d'abord ceux de mes premiers Hunger Games puis mes moments avec Katniss. Ils essayaient de me persuader qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, qu'elle restait indifférente et froide. Mais je savais que c'était faux et notre amour a été plus fort que tout cela. Je savais qu'elle viendrait me chercher, qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais. »

Ces paroles lui firent froid dans le dos. Une fois de plus, par son incroyable jeu d'acteur Peeta avait sauvé la situation, à lui seul, il avait réalisé le spot des amants maudits que Plutarch voulait. Celui-ci jubilait.

Néanmoins ce qui marqua le plus Katniss était la torture utilisée pour faire souffrir Peeta. Coin avait utilisé Peeta pour la faire souffrir. Le Capitole l'avait utilisé elle contre lui. Katniss prit conscience que pour le district 13 comme pour le régime de Snow, ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre leur plus grande faiblesse. A leurs yeux, Peeta et elle, formait un couple unis, peut être pas amoureux mais éprouvant tout de même de profonds sentiments l'un envers l'autre suffisamment fort pour les faire souffrir avec. Katniss reconsidéra son accès de colère concernant le spot. Elle repensa à ces instants pas si lointains, quand elle était au plus mal quand Peeta était absent. Elle songea que depuis son retour, elle n'avait eu aucune crise, elle ne se cachait plus. Sa présence semblait l'apaiser. Katniss fut coupée dans sa réflexion par l'horrible histoire que contait Johanna. Son discours était virulent et sauvage. Elle racontait que le Capitole l'a torturé avec de l'eau. Katniss se tourna vers Plutarch qui semblait horrifié du comportement, pas très professionnel de Johanna.

Quand Peeta et Johanna laissèrent la place à Finnick, il lui lança un regard à la fois déterminé et lourd de sous-entendus. Katniss baissa les yeux, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Après les horreurs racontées par Peeta et Johanna, Katniss espérait que l'histoire de Finnick serait plus douce. Elle se trompait. Le jeune homme raconta la façon dont le président Snow l'avait offert à la prostitution.

Katniss espérait que tout cela allait vite finir, toutes ces histoires, c'était trop pour elle. Au final, son intervention se limita à apparaître dans l'image de fin où tous les vainqueurs se donnèrent la main.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils étaient libres de rentrer directement dans leurs compartiments, le tournage du spot avait duré longtemps, il était 21h passé. Katniss laissa partir beaucoup de monde, elle discutait avec Finnick et Annie de leur mariage mais trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser.

Katniss se dirigea naturellement vers la chambre de Peeta. Ils avaient déjà mangés et elle savait qu'à cette heure, ni Prim, ni sa mère n'étaient rentrées. Elle pouvait donc se diriger directement vers chez lui. Elle frappa à la porte. Peeta lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Il semblait fâché, elle le voyait à sa façon de se mouvoir dans la pièce. De plus, il ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Katniss. J'ai fini par le comprendre mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être humilié devant tout le monde pour autant. Tu ne veux pas de moi pourtant, depuis deux nuits tu viens me rejoindre dans mon lit et je ne dis rien. Je te laisse profiter de la situation et je ne le cache pas j'en profite aussi. Tu n'attends rien de moi, je n'attends rien de toi. Soyons juste amis. »

Il lui tendit sa main. Encore une fois, c'était lui qui faisait un pas vers elle. Pour une fois, elle se sentait capable de s'expliquer. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait s'ouvrir.

« C'est pour ça que tu refusais toujours de parler de ta séquestration ? Car tout était de ma faute ?

-Rien n'était de ta faute Katniss mais la séquestration m'a changé, je ne veux plus me laisser faire. Ils savaient comment me briser et me rendre fou. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que c'était toi qu'ils avaient utilisé pour me torturer mais il fallait rattraper la situation pour Plutarch et je suis sûr que cet aveu émouvra tout Panem.

-Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait mais je ne veux plus être la marionnette de personne surtout avec notre discussion d'hier soir sur ta vision de ce district. Je ne la partage pas, même si je ne me sens pas chez moi ici, ils font tout pour nous et ils t'ont sorti du Capitole. Ils ont sauvé Prim et ma mère, pour cela je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant.

-Je n'ai jamais remis cela en cause. Peut être que je me trompe et que mon jugement est trop sévère. Nous verrons cela avec le temps. En attendant, tu peux rentrer à ton compartiment. »

Il se retourna et la laissa là. Katniss n'avait pas imaginé la situation comme cela, ils auraient parlé puis seraient allé dormir. C'était leur nouveau quotidien désormais, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait mais il la mettait dehors et lui tournait le dos. Elle ne voulait pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit, elle voulait être près de lui : la seule personne capable de la rassurer. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas et il devait l'apprendre.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle vit Peeta relever la tête et son dos tressaillir. Cet aveu lui avait énormément coûté, cependant pour lui, elle continua. Elle détestait dévoiler ses sentiments.

« Depuis que tu es revenu, tout est différent. Je me sens différente, comme si tout était à sa place. »

Peeta se retourna et la scruta d'un regard bleu profond comme si il cherchait à tester sa sincérité.

« Je suis rassurée et en confiance. »

Elle expira bruyamment. C'était dit. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi sincère avec lui. A part avec Prim, elle n'évoquait jamais ses ressenties.

« Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu le désires. »

Elle s'approcha du lit où Peeta venait de s'asseoir quand elle remarqua sa tenue.

« Ca te pose un problème si j'utilise ta salle de bain ? Je ne veux pas dormir avec le Geai Moqueur.

-Moi non plus. Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle se déshabilla et dura près de 30 minutes sous la douche. Tant pis pour les ressources d'eau du 13. Une fois dehors, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune affaire à elle ici. Elle laissa ses cheveux aux naturels et fouilla dans les placards pour trouver une tenue à se mettre. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle et d'un pantalon trop long. Elle se coucha près de Peeta, allongeant sa tête contre son torse et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit, une couverture sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, puis elle vit Peeta sortir de la salle de bain.

« On n'est pas en avance. On a 15 minutes de retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

-J'y vais. Fini ta toilette tranquillement. »

Elle scanna son bras et courut jusqu'au self. Assise à la table, elle se dépêcha d'engloutir son petit –déjeuner et n'écoutait pas les discussions en cours.

« Il n'avait plus de vêtements à ta taille, Katniss ? demanda Finnick.

-Quoi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Elle portait toujours les vêtements de Peeta. Elle rougit et se dépêcha d'inventer une excuse.

« Ils ont confondu les vêtements de mon compartiment avec celui de notre voisin.

-Quel horreur ! hurla Delly. Ma pauvre ! Tu pourras passer me voir si tu veux des vêtements à ta taille. »

Visiblement son excuse avait paru plausible car personne ne continua la conversation mais Katniss remarqua le regard joueur de Finnick sur elle. Elle mentait et il le savait mais ne dirait rien.

A l'entraînement de l'après-midi, Katniss fut ravie de retrouver Johanna. Son histoire de la veille l'avait beaucoup touché et elle souhaitait l'aider à obtenir sa vengeance auprès de Snow. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu es prête ? On va tout donner aujourd'hui ! »

Et elle lui tendit une hache tandis qu'elle prenait son arc.

« Je vais m'imaginer en train de couper la gorge de Snow. »

Katniss esquissa un sourire.

Durant la semaine et demie qui suivit, tous furent accaparés par leurs entraînements et les réunions au haut commandement. Katniss rejoignait Peeta chaque soir et ils dormaient toutes les nuits ensembles. Elle avait cessé d'être discrète avec sa mère et sa sœur, sans leur expliquer la situation elle partait chaque nuit et revenait chaque matin. Sa mère avait tenté de lui demander des comptes mais Katniss l'avait vite rembarrée. Le grand mariage était prévu dans deux jours et une ambiance d'excitation régnait dans tout le district à l'approche de l'événement. Même Katniss participait aux préparatifs durant ses moments « Réflexion ». Elle avait aidé, accompagné de Delly, Annie pour sa robe de mariée.

Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Johanna, trouvant en elle une part d'elle-même. Mais ce qu'elle préférait le plus c'était ces soirées passées sur le lit de Peeta, assis l'un en face de l'autre à discuter, lire ou le regarder peindre. Le Docteur Aurélius avait réussi à lui trouver du matériel et il continuait le livre du père de Katniss ce qui la rendait toujours de bonne humeur.

Un soir, ils furent tous convoqués au haut commandement. Même Haymitch que Katniss n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Katniss s'étonna d'être convoquée si tard dans la soirée. Il était presque 22h. Coin s'avança.

« La dernière phase de préparation de notre attaque vient de se mettre en place. Le dernier élément qu'il nous manquait vient de nous parvenir. »

Sur cette phrase, elle appuya sur une manette et le mur du fond se transforma pour laisser apparaître une grande pièce grise, semblable à un centre médical. Katniss resta sidérée par ce qu'elle y vit, elle regarda Peeta qui faisait la même tête qu'elle.

« Comment avez-vous osé faire ça ? hurla-t-il »

Katniss s'approcha de la vitre. Les trois habitants du Capitole retenus par le 13 étaient allongés sur des tables, presque nus. Ils avaient l'air effrayé et complètement paniqué. Des soldats du 13 étaient près de chacun d'eux et à chaque nouvelle torture qu'ils leur imposaient, ils leur posaient des questions sur leurs maisons, leurs rues, la résidence de Snow. Leurs cris étaient terribles même à travers la vitre, Katniss pouvait entendre cette souffrance. Elle sentit quelqu'un près d'elle, c'était Johanna qui semblait perdre le contrôle. Elle commençait à trembler, ces images lui faisaient revivre sa propre torture.

« Enlevez ça ! cria Katniss »

Coin s'exécuta.

« Je sais bien que la méthode n'est pas la plus convenable mais M. Mellark et Mlle Mason ont été incapables de nous fournir des informations claires et nous en avions besoin. Il nous fallait les obtenir par n'importe quelles manières. De plus, leurs costumes nous serons utiles.

-De n'importe quelles manières ? En leur faisant subir ce qu'ils nous ont fait à nous ? C'est s'abaisser à leur niveau, répondit Peeta. »

Tous les vainqueurs étaient sous le choc. Annie se cachait derrière Finnick qui avait un air horrifié. Même Haymitch sembla déstabilisé. Peeta regarda Katniss.

« Je suis le Geai Moqueur, je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai accepté de défendre votre cause ! Vous devez arrêter ça de suite !

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis Mlle Everdeen. Et puis ce sont ces gens qui aimaient vous regarder combattre pendant les Hunger Games ! S'énerva Coin.

-Ils ne méritent quand même ça ! »

Katniss pensa à Effie, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle repensa à cette fois où elle avait retrouvé ses préparateurs dans cette cave sordide. Peeta avait raison, elle avait sous-estimé la détermination de Coin.

« Je ne peux pas cautionner ça.

-Je le répète, on ne vous demande pas votre avis Mlle Everdeen. C'est quand même un paradoxe. Vous vous fichez des civils tués pour aller chercher vos deux amis mais vous vous horrifiez de trois pauvres personnes que l'on torture.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça, c'est détestable.

-C'est étrange. Ici vous faites preuve d'un grand sens moral, vous voulez sauver ces gens pourtant je suis sûre que lorsque vous allez rejoindre chaque nuit M. Mellark dans sa chambre, vous oubliez complètement les morts que vous avez pu causer. »

Un silence de plomb ponctua la phrase de la présidente. Tous les visages étaient braqués sur elle et Peeta, le plus brûlant étant celui de Gale.

« Vous croyez peut être que nos équipes chargées de l'emploi du temps n'aurait pas détecté que chaque matin, vous ne scannez plus dans votre bloc mais dans celui de M. Mellark. Notre système est puissant et nous a signalé l'erreur. Personne ne peut découcher de son bloc sans que nous le sachions. La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez retourner à vos cabines. »

**Dans l'attente de vous lire :)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou :) MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! J'ai encore reçu plein de très gentils commentaires :) Je vais essayer de prendre en compte vos remarques pour les nouveaux chapitres ! En tout cas l'histoire avance car nous sommes déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Elle se sentait comme une lionne en cage dans ce couloir. Elle n'était pas la seule, Finnick ne cessait de scander que « c'était inhumain », tandis que Johanna hurlait littéralement sa colère. Katniss sentit soudainement une pression contre son bras. Elle se retourna.

« Katniss »

Elle regarda Peeta. Pour une fois elle le sentait mal lui aussi. Il cachait difficilement ses émotions. Elle lui prit la main. Elle s'apprêtait à le suivre quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

« Catnip »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Gale. Ce dernier bouillonnait de colère et semblait ne pas lui laisser le choix quant à une discussion immédiate. Katniss se retourna à nouveau vers Peeta et les autres.

« On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Elle lui fit un vague sourire et elle vit Peeta toiser Gale avant de lui lâcher la main. Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous partis pour entamer la discussion.

« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ici tu es au courant de tout ! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire une telle chose ? Alors que tu sais ce que les vainqueurs ont vécu.

-Tu veux dire ce que Peeta a vécu ?

-Pour l'instant la discussion ne porte pas là-dessus mais sur la torture que vous infligez à ces pauvres gens !

-Tu crois peut être qu'ils ne l'ont pas mérité ? Katniss ce sont ces gens qui t'ont envoyé aux Hunger Games. Tu étais leur distraction. Ils sont tous bons à mourir !

-Est-ce que tu t'entends Gale ? Oui ces gens ne sont pas des saints ! Ils nous ont fait souffrir et ils méritent une punition mais pas ça ! On ne peut pas devenir comme eux et infliger de la torture. Le 13 souhaite établir une démocratie mais pour l'instant ce que vous faites ne vaut pas mieux que ce que fait le Capitole !

-C'est toi Katniss qui devrait t'écouter ! Voilà que tu les défends maintenant ! Ces gens méritent uniquement la mort pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

-On ne peut pas construire une démocratie avec des cadavres comme fondement premier !

-Tu es une idéaliste Katniss ! Il t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau !

-Mais enfin Gale tu mélanges tout là ! On n'est pas en train de parler de moi et Peeta mais de l'avenir de Panem. Revois tes priorités !

-Revoir mes priorités ? C'est toi qui ose me dire ça alors que depuis deux semaines tu fais je ne sais quoi avec lui toutes les nuits ! »

Katniss resta stoïque. Au moment où Coin avait révélé ses vagabondages nocturnes, elle savait que ça ne lui aurait pas plus. Cependant, durant leur dispute, elle pensait que comme elle, il était en colère pour le traitement infligé à ces gens mais non il était juste fâché pour ses nuits passées avec Peeta. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ces gens. Elle était choquée. Elle avait toujours su que Gale avait une profonde colère, c'est ce qui les avait rapprochés à une époque mais maintenant Katniss aspirait à autre chose. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de haine en elle et elle n'en souhaitait pas davantage.

« Tout ce qui t'importe c'est ta jalousie. Tu te fiches de ces personnes. Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi extrémiste Gale ?

-C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne la guerre Katniss ! Il faut savoir condamner des personnes pour en sauver d'autres !

-On ne partage plus les mêmes convictions Gale. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

-Tu n'as plus le choix Katniss, tu es engagée toi aussi dans cette guerre. Je ne te savais pas si faible !

-Je suis juste humaine. »

Elle se retourna et commença à partir, elle ne voulait plus lui parler. C'était assez pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu vas le rejoindre ?

-Ca ne te regarde plus.

-Si ça me regarde toujours Katniss. »

Il s'approcha, la saisit par le bras et la fit se retourner. Il était proche d'elle et approcha son visage du sien.

« Je ne suis pas indifférent Katniss. Te savoir avec lui me fait souffrir. Tu sais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Katniss croisa son regard. Elle le savait sincère mais elle ne voulait pas parler de sentiments après cette terrible soirée.

« Bonne nuit Gale. »

Il baissa les yeux mais ne la retint pas plus. Elle partit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Peeta. Lorsqu'elle y entra, la lumière était éteinte. Elle s'approcha du lit et se glissa entre les draps. Une fois installée, elle se calla contre lui, sa tête et sa main droite posées contre son torse. Elle savait, à sa respiration, qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Mal. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni même d'y penser. Je préfère oublier au moins pour cette nuit.

-Bonne nuit Katniss, je suis heureux que tu sois là malgré cette soirée.

-Bonne nuit Peeta. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se calla un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la soirée de la veille lui semblait un cauchemar lointain. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Peeta dormir. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur son front, éloignant une mèche qui lui retombait sur le visage. A ce contact, elle le vit s'agiter. Il se réveilla l'instant d'après. Elle lui sourit. Elle vit ses traits lui renvoyer la même douceur que la sienne.

« Bien dormi ?

-Comme toujours oui. »

Elle repassa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle le sentit tressaillir. Elle le regardait toujours et elle pouvait lire le trouble dans ses yeux.

« Tu avais raison. Tu es ici depuis moins longtemps que nous tous et tu avais déjà tout compris.

-J'aurai préféré avoir tort, lui répondit-il en jouant avec la pointe de ses cheveux.

-Oui moi aussi. J'espère qu'on pourra faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation.

-Je pense qu'il faut être intelligent. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas les moyens d'agir et ça serait dangereux de contre attaquer leur plan. On a bien vu ce que ça a donné hier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Pour l'instant, la meilleure stratégie est de se faire oublier. Ce n'est pas en jouant davantage les rebelles qu'on pourra faire avancer les choses.

-Mais on ne les aidera pas alors ?

-Il faut qu'on réfléchisse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je pense que tu as raison sur le fait d'être calme.

-Attendons de passer le mariage. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce grand jour pour Annie et Finnick. Il a lieu demain soir. »

Katniss acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils décidèrent de sauter le petit-déjeuner et de rester couchés un peu plus longtemps.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un climat particulier. Elle ne croisa aucun autre vainqueur y compris Peeta, pas même au repas. Elle était seule à l'entraînement, Johanna était déclarée comme absente ce qui l'inquiéta. C'est pour cela, qu'elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital mais on lui refusa l'accès et elle ne put obtenir aucune information. Après le dîner, où elle mangea une nouvelle fois seule, elle se dirigea vers son compartiment pour vérifier que Prim et sa mère étaient toujours là.

« Katniss ! »

Prim l'accueillit avec un immense sourire, elle tenait Buttercup et vint serrer sa sœur dans ses bras au grand désespoir du chat et de Katniss.

« Ca faisait un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vu, commença sa mère.

-Oui je sais et je m'en excuse, répondit sincèrement Katniss. Tu m'as manqué petit canard.

-J'ai entendu dire que si maman et moi ne te voyons pas c'est parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec Peeta. »

Katniss sentit l'air contrarié de sa mère sur elle. Elle se concentra donc sur le sourire rieur de sa petite sœur.

« Je passe autant de temps avec Peeta que tu en passes avec Rory. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume c'est Prim qui rougit, cachant cela avec Buttercup. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu sembles plus reposée mais contrariée. Il y a un problème ?

-Rien que je ne veux que vous sachiez.

-Je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda se mère.

-Non. Mais je préfère vous savoir ensemble à l'hôpital que seules ici. »

Katniss n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de sa mère mais à cet instant, elles échangèrent une discussion silencieuse lourde de sous-entendus.

« Bonne nuit Katniss. »

Elle salua sa mère et embrassa sa sœur avant de quitter la pièce. Elle se dirigea ensuite naturellement vers la chambre de Peeta. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de frapper à la porte pour entrer. Néanmoins quand elle voulut l'ouvrir, la porte resta fermée. Elle réessaya à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne bougea pas. Katniss paniqua. Elle n'avait croisé personne aujourd'hui. Elle craignait le pire, des représailles. Affolée, elle se mit à courir, bousculant d'autres personnes sur sa route.

Elle courut cinq bonnes minutes à ce rythme, s'attirant des mauvais regards des personnes qu'elle bousculait. Arrivée à son objectif, elle tambourina à la porte comme une furie.

« Haymitch ! Ouvrez ! »

Et elle toqua de plus belle. La porte s'ouvrit. Son poing s'abattant sur le torse de son mentor qui grimaçait d'avoir été réveillé, un verre à la main.

« Où il est ? Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer ni à répéter ma question 100 fois.

-Chérie, tu vas te calmer, commença nonchalamment Haymitch.

-Où il est ?

-Mais de qui tu parles ? s'exclama furieusement Haymitch, perdant patience face à elle.

-De Peeta ! Où est Peeta ? »

Haymitch esquissa un sourire et rentra dans son compartiment pour se servir un autre verre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Katniss se demanda comment il avait réussi à se procurer de l'alcool.

« J'ai un ami dans les cuisines. J'ai négocié.

-Peu m'importe, écoutez-moi maintenant et répondez à ma question ! »

Elle tenta de lui prendre la bouteille mais Haymitch lui serra fermement le poignet.

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve ! Je ne suis plus votre mentor ! Débrouillez-vous seuls ! En tout cas ça semble sérieux toi et lui, j'étais étonné par vos petites rencontres nocturnes mais visiblement le garçon va finir par te convaincre.

-Si vous ne savez pas où il est alors vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité ! »

Et elle se dégagea brutalement de son emprise pour ressortir non sans entendre le commentaire de Haymitch.

« Réfléchis trésor, ton artisan pâtissier a un gâteau de mariage à finir de préparer. »

Elle claqua la porte mais reprit sa course pour aller en cuisine. Quand elle passa la dernière porte coupe-feu, elle le vit, penché sur un immense gâteau, une douille artisanale à la main en train de décorer le gâteau. Il se retourna surpris par son entrée bruyante et eut juste le temps de se tourner vers elle avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient emmené pour me punir ! »

Elle tremblait entre ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, toujours surpris de cette arrivée pour le moins inattendue. Elle serra ses mains autour de son cou. Son soulagement était intense. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Elle ne relâcha jamais la pression de son corps contre le sien car elle lui confirmait qu'il était bien là, en sécurité. Peeta s'éloigna de son étreinte pour pouvoir lui faire face.

« Katniss, commença Peeta, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai eu si peur. Personne n'était là aujourd'hui et quand je suis allée dans ta chambre, la porte était fermée, j'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'avec ce qui s'était passé hier, Coin t'avait éloigné de moi. Je suis allée hurler contre Haymitch, c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais ici. J'avais complètement oublié ce fichu gâteau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-J'ai eu quelques soucis avec la préparation, il a fallu négocier pour pouvoir réaliser une pièce aussi grande. J'ai perdu un temps fou donc j'étais en retard et je voulais absolument finir aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pensé que tu paniquerais en ne me voyant pas, continua Peeta mal à l'aise.

- Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé hier.

-Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait personne, tu voulais dire quoi par là ?

-J'ai été seule toute la journée. Delly, Annie, Finnick je n'ai vu personne. J'ai trouvé ça suspect alors je suis allée voir ma sœur et ma mère, elles étaient bien là mais après on m'a refusé l'accès pour voir Johanna. C'était encore plus bizarre et après quand j'ai voulu te rejoindre et que la porte refusait de s'ouvrir…

-Tu as paniqué. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Avec le recul, elle se sentit stupide. Elle était de suite arrivé à la pire des conclusions et n'avait même pas réfléchit.

-Ca ne devrait pas mais je suis content de te voir inquiète pour moi, lui dit doucement Peeta. »

Elle le regarda, ses yeux à lui pétillaient, il ne masquait même pas sa joie. Elle préféra ne rien ajouter.

« Mais où sont les autres ?

-Annie et Finnick ont répété la cérémonie aujourd'hui et il me semble que Delly s'occupait de la décoration.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé mon aide ?

-Avec hier, ils n'ont pas osé.

-Ok mais Johanna ?

-Je pense que malheureusement elle est repartie à l'hôpital. »

Elle sentait que Peeta s'en voulait. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait peur volontairement. Pour adoucir un peu ce ressenti, elle se tourna vers le gâteau. Pour autant elle le tenait toujours par la taille.

« Ton gâteau est magnifique. Désolée pour l'interruption. Je t'ai coupé en plein montage. »

Il pencha son visage vers le sien et tendit sa main vers la pièce montée.

« Regarde les décors. Ca représente les fonds marins, c'est pour évoquer leur district et la cérémonie.

-C'est magnifique. »

Katniss était sincèrement éblouie par la délicatesse et la finesse de son travail. Elle se pencha pour observer de plus près.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise.

-Ils seront vraiment heureux et en plus je suis sûr qu'il est délicieux.

-J'espère bien. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Ma présence ne te gêne pas ? »

Elle espérait qu'il dise non. Elle ne souhaitait pas le déranger mais pour autant elle ne dormirait pas avant son retour dans la chambre.

-Tu peux me déconcentrer mais me gêner, jamais, lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

Katniss resta donc assise près de Peeta, le regardant exercer son art comme lorsqu'il peignait dans le livre de son père. C'était fascinant.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé. La nuit avait été courte car la confection du gâteau avait été longue et Peeta n'avait toujours pas terminé. A leur étonnement, leur emploi du temps leur signala qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Maintenant que tout le monde savait que Katniss passait ses nuits chez Peeta, ils arrivèrent ensemble au petit-déjeuner sous des regards remplis de sous-entendus. Katniss décida de les calmer.

« Ca ne regarde que nous mais je tiens à préciser qu'on ne fait que dormir. »

Ils levèrent tous les mains en signe de bonne conduite. Katniss remarqua que Gale n'était pas présent mais Delly attirait l'attention de tout le self à elle-seule. Elle était plus que surexcitée.

« Katniss comme tu as dû le voir sur ton emploi du temps, tu es dans la salle de réunion en sous-sol tout l'après-midi avec moi. »

Katniss regarda Peeta d'un air faussement ravie. Il rigola. Elle allait devoir passer sa journée avec une pile électrique.

« Hier j'ai regroupé tous les éléments de décoration pour la salle de réception. Donc toi et moi allons tout mettre en place aujourd'hui. Et avec tout ce que j'ai prévu, on devra se dépêcher. La journée ne suffira peut être pas entre les tables, les murs… Bref, pendant ce temps, Annie et Finnick se reposeront ensemble. En fin de journée, tout le monde, garçon compris sommes convoqués dans la salle avenante à l'ancienne salle de tournage. Plutarch veut qu'on soit tous éblouissants alors les mariés et nous, demoiselles et garçons d'honneur seront pomponnés pour être beau pour la caméra. On sera tous interviewés pour féliciter les mariés. »

Pour Katniss, cette journée allait être très longue mais elle ne broncherait pas. Cette journée semblait ravir tout le monde et pas uniquement Delly. Ici, les occasions pour faire la fête étaient rares et tout le monde se réjouissait. Mais avant tout Katniss voulait faire plaisir à Annie et Finnick car ils le méritaient.

« Peeta tu vas terminer le gâteau et le reste du buffet que tu as préparé. J'ai réussi à convaincre Plutarch de laisser Johanna sortir, c'était une condition non négociable pour qu'on lui tourne ses précieux films. Elle nous rejoindra donc au maquillage, ce soir. »

Katniss ressentit une profonde gratitude envers Delly en cet instant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait mal jugée. Comme Peeta, elle avait le cœur sur la main et pensait au bonheur des autres avant le sien.

Après ce repas, Delly emmena donc Katniss dans les sous-sols du 13 et lui montra la pièce qui servirait de réception. Le lieu était immense et ressemblait à une caverne avec cette roche apparente. C'était superbe. Elle ne savait pas qu'un tel lieu existait au 13.

« C'est Plutarch qui a insisté auprès de la Présidente pour que ça se passe ici. Ca fera superbe pour les images. »

Elles descendirent donc le grand escalier qui surplombait la salle. Il y avait comme une mezzanine qui faisait tout le tour de la grotte. Elle l'emmena vers un amas de décorations.

« Où as-tu eu ces feuillages ?

-Le soldat Boggs et son équipe sont allés les chercher en extérieur hier après-midi. »

Katniss ne vit pas les heures passées. Delly était une redoutable organisatrice et une décoratrice de très bon goût.

« Tu sais, si nous arrivons à renverser Snow, tu pourrais te reconvertir dans la décoration intérieure, lui dit Katniss.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Delly visiblement très heureuse.

-Oui c'est sincère. Je trouve que ce que tu as fait de cette salle est superbe.

-Et on n'a pas encore terminé.

-En tout cas, c'est gentil à toi de t'investir autant.

-C'est normal et puis les temps sont durs alors ça fait plaisir de voir que quelque part l'amour triomphe toujours.

-Sûrement, répondit Katniss.

-D'ailleurs, commença Delly le sourire aux lèvres, Peeta m'a raconté vos nuits ensembles. »

Katniss piqua un fard. Semblant deviner ses pensées, Delly répondit à sa question.

« C'est lui qui m'en a parlé. Il me parle beaucoup de toi.

-Ah !

-Oui, continua Delly ne semblant pas sentir le profond malaise de Katniss, il n'a que toi à la bouche depuis des années. Tu sais, c'est peut être horrible de penser ça mais le jour où il a été sélectionné pour les Hunger Games, au fond pour lui ça a été comme une sorte de bénédiction. Je veux dire par là, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de se rapprocher de toi. Maintenant toi et lui êtes liés à jamais. »

Katniss médita ses paroles. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était horrible. Participer aux Hunger Games n'était jamais une bénédiction mais une part d'elle-même savait que Delly disait vrai.

Vers 16h, elles avaient enfin terminé. Elles étaient très fières de leur travail. La salle était superbe et prête à accueillir un jeune couple amoureux. Après avoir tout rangé, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle pour la mise en beauté. Elles croisèrent bon nombres d'habitants du 13 qui mettaient leurs plus beaux vêtements, qui se coiffaient et maquillaient.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Katniss alla s'asseoir près de Johanna tandis que Delly alla voir Annie. Katniss vit arriver ses préparateurs. Ils allaient s'occuper d'une jeune femme tour à tour. On les fit se laver de partout, leurs peaux devaient briller. On les maquilla et les coiffa sobrement pour ne pas trop dénoter avec les habitants du 13 qui ne bénéficiaient pas de ce traitement de faveur. Ensuite, toutes les jeunes filles durent s'aligner, excepté Annie, afin de recevoir leurs tenues. Elles étaient toutes de bons goûts, simples mais raffinées.

Lorsqu'elle reçut sa robe, Katniss reconnut immédiatement le style de Cinna. Elle savait qu'un certain nombre de tenues inédites étaient stockés ici au 13. Elle évita de se laisser submerger par l'émotion en passant au styliste. Après l'avoir mise, Katniss se regarda dans un miroir. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombés gracieusement sur ses épaules en longue boucles brunes harmonieuses. Son maquillage, bien que très sophistiqué, restait simple et la mettait en valeur. Elle avait même laissé ses préparateurs lui faire une manucure/pédicure en plus d'une épilation des bras et des jambes. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la robe. Elle était indescriptible, verte avec des reflets bleutés, d'une grande simplicité mais les détails faisaient toute la différence. Cinna la connaissait vraiment bien. Cette robe lui allait parfaitement tout comme les chaussures malgré des talons assez imposants. Elle sentit une vague d'émotions l'envahir mais ravala vite ses pensées négatives. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le cri de Delly. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne put qu'admirer la beauté d'Annie dans sa robe de mariée.

Il était maintenant 19h, les filles se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Katniss souffla et entra.

**Dans l'attente de vous lire :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos commentaires et vos avis sur ma fiction :) ! Le voici le voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette première partie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

« Katniss, vite on est en retard. On doit se placer, Annie va arriver. »

Katniss eut juste le temps de se positionner sur une petite estrade que le calme fut demandé dans la salle. Finnick entra et vint se placer en face d'elle. Il était très séduisant dans son costume mais c'est surtout son visage qui était éblouissant : la félicité à l'état pur. Soudain, les lumières électriques furent coupés, seules les bougies illuminaient la grotte. Une musique commença et Katniss vit Annie arriver, magnifique et éclatante de bonheur elle aussi.

La cérémonie fut courte mais typique des traditions du 4. Plutarch, qui la célébrait, jouait son rôle de marieur à la perfection. Une fois les vœux échangés, Finnick remercia l'assemblée et ouvrit le buffet ainsi que le bal par une danse avec Annie.

Delly se fit vite inviter par un jeune homme du 13 tandis que Johanna se dirigea vers le bar. Katniss se retrouva seule, elle décida de se rendre au buffet. Elle reconnut dans certains des plats proposés la main de Peeta. Elle mit un point d'honneur à goûter toutes ses réalisations à défaut de trouver le concepteur. Elle l'avait cherché des yeux durant toute la cérémonie sans jamais l'apercevoir.

« Alors trésor, tu t'es remise de tes émotions ?

-Oui et en partie grâce à vous.

-Content que tu l'admettes. »

Et il s'éloigna un petit pain aux fromages entre les dents. Katniss avait suffisamment mangé pour le moment, elle savait qu'un délicieux gâteau viendrait conclure son repas. Maintenant assoiffée, elle tenta de traverser la salle pour atteindre le bar. La musique avait doublé de volume et se frayer un chemin dans la foule devint de plus en plus difficile. Elle regardait le sol afin d'éviter, avec ses hauts talons, de tomber.

Soudain, elle releva la tête et dans la lueur des bougies vit Peeta à quelques mètres d'elle lui sourire. Il était dans un costume complémentaire à sa robe. Elle se stoppa, lui traversa la foule pour la rejoindre. Arrivé près d'elle, il lui prit la taille de sa main gauche et saisit sa main droite dans la sienne. Il l'entraîna dans une danse. Son corps était collé au sien, sa joue effleurait la sienne, elle pouvait sentir son odeur émanant de son cou. Il tourna la tête et elle croisa son regard. Elle se sentit comme hypnotisée. Ses sensations étaient décuplées, sa façon de la tenir et de la regarder était totalement différente cette nuit, son corps entier le sentait. Elle sentit ses lèvres et son nez dans le creux de son cou, sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

« Katniss. Tu es ravissante. »

Il continuait à tourner mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention, ni à la danse, ni au reste de la salle. Peeta se recula légèrement pour lui faire face.

« J'ai une question et j'aimerais vraiment obtenir une réponse. »

La lumière des bougies jouaient sur son visage et sur le bleu de ses yeux. Elle ne les quittait pas. Attendant sa question, elle devinait que l'enjeu était important. Il la fixa toujours d'un regard perçant.

« Katniss, ai-je raison d'espérer ? »

Même si la question était implicite, Katniss savait où Peeta voulait en venir. Il parlait d'un avenir entre elle et lui. Elle savait que cette discussion finirait par arriver et que même si Peeta avait eu la volonté de rester amis, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Tu m'as donné des raisons d'y croire. D'abord ton comportement à mon retour et ta tristesse pendant ma séquestration. Puis il y a eu toutes ces nuits, ces moments passés ensemble, tu m'as avoué que je t'avais manqué et finalement le spot où tu as avoué devant tout le monde que tu ne m'aimais pas. Mais pourtant hier tu étais complètement paniquée car tu croyais qu'on m'avait enlevé à toi. Tu m'envoies des signaux contradictoires mais moi il n'y à qu'une seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir, viendras-tu à moi Katniss ? Je suis prêt à t'attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra si tu me prouves que je peux espérer une évolution dans notre relation. »

Katniss était au pied du mur. Elle avait du mal à respirer, il n'attendait qu'un signe, un mot de sa part. Son esprit s'embrouilla, elle était perdue. Cette déclaration était bien trop inattendue. Elle scrutait sans arrêt le sol puis Peeta et son regard suppliant qui attendait sa réponse qui ne venait pas. L'attente devait être interminable.

« Katniss. Je n'ai besoin que d'un signe de toi, même infime. »

Ils ne dansaient plus, Peeta tenait ses mains dans les siennes, le regard braqué sur ses lèvres. Elle détailla son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux avec cette mèche tombante sur son front. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement tellement il l'a troublait. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient, elle était confuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne savait plus. Pour la première fois, ses sentiments étaient flous. Elle les avait maintes fois repoussé et ne s'était jamais posée la question s'ils avaient évolué pour Peeta. Il voulait un signe, était-elle prête à le lui donner ? Si elle le faisait alors elle lui donnait une raison d'espérer. Elle décida de ne plus réfléchir et se contenta de suivre son instinct.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et ferma les yeux. Elle commença à sentir l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur les siennes quand un grand boum suivi des cris de toute l'assemblée les interrompit. Ils tournèrent leurs visages vers la droite admirant l'arrivée de la pièce montée de Peeta. Katniss suivit des yeux le gâteau quand son regard fut attiré vers le haut de la salle, sur le balcon. Elle vit Gale, le verre à la main, qui regardait droit dans sa direction la mine déçue et en colère. Elle sentit une pression contre ses mains, elle savait, à cet instant que Peeta avait vu la même chose qu'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, elle le vit essayer de déchiffrer son regard. Elle sut qu'il y lut son trouble d'avoir affronté Gale. Elle vit une lueur de tristesse traverser son regard quand il comprit. Il relâcha ses mains et se mêla à la foule.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout lui avait paru si court et si long à la fois. Tellement irréel et réel en même temps. Elle avait commencé à embrasser Peeta quand elle avait vu Gale. Elles les avaient blessé tous les deux.

« Peeta ! »

Elle commença à se faufiler dans la foule pour tenter de le rattraper et s'expliquer mais elle fut rapidement interrompue dans sa course par l'interception de Delly.

« Katniss, tout le monde te cherche, c'est à ton tour d'être filmée. »

Elle lui indiqua un endroit où se trouvaient Plutarch, Johanna, Annie et Finnick. Elle avait complètement oublié le tournage du spot. A ce moment précis, c'était le cadet de ses soucis mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit place auprès d'Annie et Finnick, faisant l'effort d'oublier ses préoccupations. Elle répondit à toutes les questions posées par Plutarch et à la fin elle félicita chaleureusement les mariés. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait pris l'interview mais dès qu'elle put partir elle monta les grands escaliers pour rejoindre les appartements. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle croisa Gale et s'arrêta.

« Voilà tu as fait ton choix. Heureusement que le gâteau est arrivé, je n'aurai pas supporté de voir ça.

-Il ne fallait pas nous espionner.

-Vous espionner ? Gale rigola. Katniss vous étiez dans une sale bondée de monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment discret.

-Où veux-tu en venir Gale ?

-Juste que je n'abandonnerai pas comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas imaginer. »

Et elle le laissa là sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle voulait rentrer, cette soirée avait été, du moins pour elle, une catastrophe. Elle déambula vers la sortie quand elle dû s'arrêter au son de son nom.

« Katniss, tu rentres déjà ? demanda Prim.

- Oui, petit canard mais toi, amuses-toi bien ! One se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Elle vit Prim lever un sourcil mais cette dernière ne commenta pas le fait que Katniss dormirait visiblement avec elle cette nuit. Arrivée à son compartiment, Katniss entra, se changea, se démaquilla et prit place sur son lit. Elle s'allongea les yeux ouverts et resta un moment dans cette position. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, en deux semaines de temps, elle avait pris goût à ne plus dormir seule. Les heures furent longues. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner dans son lit, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Prim et sa mère n'étaient toujours pas rentrées. Au fond d'elle, elle savait la raison pour laquelle elle ne dormait pas. Pour une fois, Snow et les Hunger Games n'étaient pas responsables. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Peeta de l'esprit.

Sur un coup de tête, elle se leva. Son esprit ne pourrait pas être calme tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé. Elle traversa les couloirs sombres. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie à ce qu'elle allait lui dire ni s'il voudrait lui ouvrir la porte. Elle souffla un grand coup et toqua. Elle attendit quelques instants qui lui parurent interminables. Mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Peeta en pyjama. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Katniss, pas ce soir. Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi. »

Il commença à refermer la porte.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. C'est pour te parler. »

Elle vit la surprise dans son regard. Néanmoins il rouvrit la porte en grand. Il repassa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il est tard Katniss.

-Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa vie privée au milieu d'un couloir alors malgré la réticence visible de Peeta, elle entra. Elle referma la porte et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air fatigué et soucieux avec ses mains sur les hanches.

« Je t'écoute. »

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Les mots n'étaient pas son fort et elle n'avait pas réfléchie à ce qu'elle allait lui dire une fois ici. Il la regardait, elle apprécia qu'il lui laisse du temps pour organiser sa réflexion. Elle se repassa mentalement le film de toute l'histoire depuis le début jusqu'aux derniers mots de Peeta pendant la réception. Il avait mis le doigt sur des moments marquants pour elle et sur ses changements de comportement. Elle-même ne savait pas encore comment les interpréter et au fond elle s'y refusait. Elle ne voulait pas s'admettre qu'il y avait peut être plus avec Peeta que dans le passé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Bien sûr que les choses avaient changé depuis la deuxième arène déjà. Depuis cette fois où Peeta avait failli mourir et qu'elle a cru le perdre. C'est cette fois là, qu'elle a ressenti cette peur pour la première fois. Puis il y a eu le baiser sur la plage, le premier pour lequel elle s'est enflammée et après elle avait appris qu'il était détenu par le Capitole. Elle se souvenait de son angoisse, de sa tristesse. Puis elle songea à tous ses moments heureux depuis son retour, à ses nuits et à ses baisers échangés.

Alors elle s'approcha de Peeta et quand son visage fut à quelques centimètres du sien, elle lui dit d'une voix claire mais faible : « Tu peux espérer ». Et elle apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser langoureux plaquant ses deux mains contre sa nuque, toute retenue oubliée. La sensation bien qu'elle la connaissait déjà était pourtant nouvelle, elle savait qu'elle venait de briser une barrière et ça lui plaisait. Malgré son inexpérience, elle se laissa aller et savoura chaque baiser ne leur laissant que peu de temps pour respirer mais elle s'en fichait. Elle lâcha son cou et vint saisir ses mains dans les siennes, liant leurs doigts ensemble sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Katniss s'était promis de ne jamais dépendre d'un homme, de ne jamais aimer mais elle était forcée de constater qu'elle commençait à trahir cette promesse. Bien qu'effrayée et encore hésitante sur son choix, elle ne put que s'avouer que cette trahison envers elle-même était plus que délicieuse.

**Dans l'attente de vous lire :)**


End file.
